Legend of the Black Lightning: The Wolf Returns
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: It has been 12 years since Kyran Rhodes, the former Vigilante Black Lightning has been in the spotlight. Now a family man, he hopes to peacefully live the rest of his days. However, with a new threat looming over the horizon, war once more becoming a viable threat and an old nemesis coming back to haunt him again. The Wolf once more must dawn the mask in order to bring justice.
1. Chapter 1

_Legend of the Black Lightning: The Wolf Returns_

 _By Kyle Feller_

 _ **Quick Note:**_

 _ **I will briefly address that I do not own Rooster Teeth nor RWBY in any regards and that this purely a fan parody. With that out of the way let me say that this is an AU Sequel to the Vale Chronicles. While I believe that Lion of Vale will continue, it shall be considered non-canon. Further, I am currently working on my own novel on WattPad known as the Seraph Chronicles. If you are interested, please do check it out. All that done, so now, enjoy :)**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _12 years later_

A question I get asked a lot down the road is, do I ever miss it? Or if I really am the Black Lightning? The answer is yes to both of those questions. 12 years ago, after I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. I came back to hunt down the ones who did that to me. I found my now current wife caught up in the struggle and recruited her. However, in the shadow of my own arrogance, she nearly died. My own sister died to save her. Forced into a corner, I was forced to consult with a friend of the enemy. Winter Schnee, the eldest daughter of Victor Schnee, who was the only means of proving my innocence. To do so however, it required the blood of the second in command of the White Fang. I turned it against her and won it with none. Unfortunately, that was not the end. For Victor had sent Sephtis, the Armored Knight who turned out to be me from a unbroken cycle of a future to ensure it. 12 years later it never happened. Victor in jail, Sephtis dead but not by my hand and me married with a young girl. 12 years, and now I live happily with her and my daughter. The only question I ask is...will it ever go back to the way it was.

 _The cycle will never be broken! It never has, it never will! NOW DIE!_

"Sephtis!" I yelled reaching out towards the ceiling with my metallice arm. Panting heavily with my body drenched in sweat. It was yet another nightmare in my own endless one. I was happy yet I was not. Feeling a soft hand on my arm, I turned to my head to the side to see a concerned wife with raven locks and emerald eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked me with a soft tone.

"Just another nightmare. Never stopping, never ending." I explained as she planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"It was 12 years ago, all of it was put behind us. That cycle is broken. You aren't going anywhere sweetheart." She comforted me by embracing me in her arms.

"I hope not, you're too beautiful to leave behind." I said before returning her earlier kiss.

"Are you going to train Karina today?" Flyresa asked as I turned away getting out of bed stretching myself.

"I told her I would, I hope she'd be up around now. What time is it anyway?" I asked preemptively throwing a shirt followed by my signature black coat.

"Around ten in the morning, did you want me to start breakfast?" She asked me while I grabbed my single edged curved blade I dubbed the Demon Blade. An unbreakable Katana meant for one thing and one thing alone: to kill an Ethereal Grimm.

"Sure, we'll be eating anyway after the training. Where is Karina by the way?" I asked heading for the room door.

"Out by the yard already awake and dressed. I guess she was a little eager to begin her training." Flyresa mentioned anxiously.

"She'll be alright, don't worry. I won't be more than an hour." I said gripping the door handle.

"I'm more worried about you Kyran. Your nightmares, I'm afraid." She admitted.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I've been through plenty worse." I mentioned opening the door to our decently sized bedroom.

"I know, just be careful out there." She finished.

"I always am." I said leaving the room and closing it behind me to the small two story home we built for ourselves over the years. Walking down the stairs, I hear the grunts of a young girl outside. Opening the door to the morning outside with a clear sky and birds chirping. Wind blowing lightly in my face and beard there she is. Clad in a long shirt and robe with a flower pattern. She swings a sword in a multitude of arcs and flurries while possessing incredible defense. Her black hair with red shades flow with her style, swinging into my direction before a wide grin appears on her face as she stands to attention not before a father, but rather a mentor.

"Good morning father, how was your night?" She asked me with respect.

"Mostly uneventful. And yours?" I asked in return.

"I had none, I was so excited I didn't sleep father." She responded.

"I understand you are eager Karina, however, a warrior cannot succeed in combat without basic amenities. Food, water and sleep. Take one from the equation and you effectively undermine an enemy's will to fight." I explained drawing my blade quickly before taking a backwards stance with the Katana. She quickly countered with an aggressive style and eager to step up to combat.

"What about willpower, morale and courage? You take away one of those and you win regardless. If the enemy refuses to fight due to personal internal conflict, then victory is so much sweeter." She said charging me with a quick dash followed by a rapid flurry that had me on guard. After countering the blows, I broke the combo and took a few steps back to gain ground.

"Thus is true, however, in order to do so. You must require a massive force, cunning strategy or a reputation. None of which you have!" I yelled following with a few strong strikes that broke her defense as I slammed my metal fist into her cheek, knocking her backwards as she recovered quickly. She charged me out of anger with a quick combo of fast, precise strikes that attempted to break through my defense. A small window opened up in front of me as she took it, piercing through and slicing her sword across my left cheek. With this opportunity though, she was completely exposed as I grabbed the sword with my left hand and ripped it from her hands. Placing the sharp edge of my sword against her neck.

"I yield!" She submitted as I chuckled softly removing the blade from neck and re-sheathing.

"It was a good try I admit, although I am the superior fighter." I confessed as Karina pouted slightly.

"If it wasn't for that metal arm, I would of won." She scowled.

"Not every opponent is the same Karina, you have to be willing to adapt regardless of circumstance." I passed the word of wisdom to her.

"Thank you father, I'll study harder next time." She bowed slightly as a slow clapping erupted from the sidelines as we turned to see the spectator. There she was, a tall strong built woman with dark green eyes and armor from head to toe, spare the head and shoulders.

"Quite the spectacle from an old man such as yourself. I have to say I am impressed." The woman mentioned as I completely turned to face her.

"Karina, go inside and have breakfast please." I said without breaking eye contact.

"Yes father." She obeyed, leaving my side to the mystery woman. The door opening and closing from behind me as I kept my hand ready on my blade.

"So, mind introducing yourself to me Miss..?" I asked.

"My apologies on my unannounced appearance. I am Pyrrha Nikos, the Fall Maiden." She said in full as I instantly recognized the name.

"The Pyrrha Nikos? Well this is quite the surprise I would say." I said with relief. "So what brings you here Maiden?" I asked removing my hand from my blade.

"Well actually, I and the other Maidens, we desperately require assistance from an outside source." She briefly explained.

"What about your husband Jaune Arc? Is he not available at the moment?" I said.

"Jaune is currently very busy with huntsmen work in another region. Which is why I went to you. I understand you are a very accomplished individual. A former soldier for the military turned Vigilante who took down a conspiracy that nearly destroyed Vale. Which is why I went to you in an instant." She said happily.

"I don't do that anymore. I only did it because I was framed for a crime I never committed. My family is too important for me to go back to that life." I countered.

"Please Mr. Rhodes, I am asking you to listen to my offer. The 4 Kingdoms are in danger." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't drag myself into a conflict that has no personal interest to me." I said once more as I started to walk off.

"You want motivation then. How about the fact that Victor Schnee may be the man behind all of this." She said as I stopped in place.

"And no one deemed it important enough to tell me until now?" I yelled.

"We only just discovered he has escaped from prison with the help from the inside." She explained.

"I'll consider it, but let me talk to my family first. And if I feel like helping, I'll contact you. Understand Maiden?" I said.

"Perfectly, I hope to hear from you soon Black Lightning." She said happily.

 _Black Lightning?_

 _I haven't been called that in many years._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When Nikos left, I took a moment to recollect myself before returning back to my household with the newfound knowledge that he was back into the wild again. That the man who tried so desperately to ruin everything I fought for, that I was sure was to never see the daylight again. Was now back and more than likely, making good on his promise. That he would finally have his revenge. Opening the door to my young daughter and wife sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast. My showed an expression that I had just seen a ghost. They turned to see me with smiles on their faces as I attempted to return the favor. However, after what I heard, I had no appetite to join them. It was that Flyresa noticed.

"I'll join you both in a minute, I have to get something from upstairs." I said half-heartedly heading up the stairs to the bedroom with footsteps following me, she probably understood something was wrong, yet didn't know. I entered the room, closing it behind me. She stopped the door and closed it behind her to confront me.

"What's wrong?" She asked bluntly.

"I just received some dark news, something I didn't think I would ever hear." I said with my hands slightly shaking. She leaned down to me, gripping my hands tightly.

"What is is? You know you can tell me anything Kyran." She reassured me as I swallowed hard, knowing after I told her. Our life would not be the same after the fact.

"He's back Flyresa, Victor is back." I said simply as she knew what that meant. She collapsed on the floor as well with the shock overflowing in her.

"How is this possible?" She questioned.

"That woman who Karina probably mentioned. It was Pyrrha Nikos, the Fall Maiden. She wanted to recruit me for a job and told them that Victor is more than likely behind it. They just found out he escaped." I explained.

"The Gods...that means we are in danger. That Karina is in danger. What are we going to do Kyran?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Relax, we will figure this out together. Yet, we need to make sure that Karina is safe before we do anything." I said.

"Wherever she goes, I am too. I won't leave her alone." Flyresa pleaded.

"Damn it Flyresa, I need your help on this, I can't do this alone."

"And you won't. I want to see him brought to justice as much as you do. But I can't do that unless I know personally my daughter is safe. So when I make sure of that and when she is in good hands. Then I'll rejoin you, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said softly as she went under her shirt, unclipping something from her neck before placing it in my hand. I opened it to see a small silver angel connected via a silver chain. "I can't take this sweetheart, you know that." I pleaded.

"You can and will. Its my good luck charm to you. I won't see you for some time after today, so I want you to always to have a piece of me regardless of where you are." She said.

"Alright, I'll join you both for breakfast, and then. I'll contact the Maidens. I will get this done as fast as I can. Just make sure you two get somewhere safe got it?" I said as she placed a kiss on my lips before giving a faint smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart, me and Karina will stay safe. Just promise me, promise me you'll get to the bottom of whatever the Maidens need and then, you'll come back to us Kyran." She asked me to do so as I hugged her tightly leaning into her ear.

"I promise, I would never leave you behind." I said softly.

"I sincerely hope not." She said with a glimpse of a smile on her face.

 _2 hours later_

"Why are we going to Aunt Karen's house?" Karina asked Flyresa with a confused tone. "Why is Father not coming with us?" She continued asking as I patted her head and crouched down to her level.

"Hey kiddo, listen to me. Something has happened, and we all need to leave as soon as possible. You're going with your mother to Aunt Karen's because I know it is safe there. That you will be safe there. Once this is all over, then, I'll explain everything to you sweetheart okay?" I explained as she nodded her head.

"I understand father, just, not now." She said.

"In time, you will. Now get going, I'll talk to you and your mother as soon as I can." I said my goodbye as they both gave me a happy look on their faces with bags in hands leaving the home as the door closed...to silence. To nothing, as the only the sure sound was my own breathing. Outside, I heard a car door close and the engine turn over. It soon went back to the silence while I reached into my pocket and got my scroll out and pressing a pre-programmed number into it. A soft ringing continued until a feminine voice answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Come meet us at the entrance to Forever Fall, walk one mile inwards till the split in the road. You'll see us then." Pyrrha explained.

"Us? So I'm meeting all of the Maidens then?" I questioned.

"Yes, we all are here because of this. So please, do make haste." Pyrrha said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I finished hanging up the call and putting it back in it's pocket. I slammed my left fist into the nearby wall out of anger, breathing and hissing heavily through my teeth. I regained my composure seeing my hand had gone right through.

"You are dead to me to Victor. I won't be generous in keeping you alive this time. This I promise." I said to myself removing my hand from the wall and heading upstairs to the small study I had for myself to which I kept a majority of my equipment. Opening the door, I saw the small mannequin that had the reforged Gunblade racked above, a bulletproof vest on the dummy, as well as a variety of bombs, knives, and ammo clips with my two handguns. Grabbing all of the minor gear including the vest, I reached above for the blade, feeling once more the heavy weight that it was. I tied both the Gunblade and Demon Blade to my back atop the coat before exiting the room and locking it. Running back downstairs to the outside where I felt the afternoon air flow among my hair and face.

"I promised myself, I would never go back to this life. I only asked that if there was ever a chance it would continue. It is funny, how life works in mysterious ways." I mentioned softly while the birds chirped in the background. "In any case, its time to finally meet the rest of the Maidens." I said aloud with a soft tone.

 _Forever Fall Forest_

I walked along the beaten path of red leaves constant among the path deep into the forest. It was a tranquil place I would not deny such a luxury. However, it was teeming with constant Grimm assaults that a majority was blocked off by Atlas Military Forces. My little stunt 12 years ago placed this area under the term "high risk.". Not too further ahead I approached the fork in the road where a woman clad in a snow white outfit, hair tied in a ponytail to the side, back turned to me. I snuck up quietly to the unknown figure with little to no noise. A small branch quickly changed that situation as my boot snapped it. The figure drew their blade in a near instant, swinging it at me with left hand towards my off side. I raised my left arm to block the blow with the rapier slamming against my wrist and gloved hand with my eyes now locking eyes with the young woman. Her icy blue eyes and snow white hair with a scar over her left was an unforgettable sight that I could never lose sight of. It was beauty essentially incarnate.

"Weiss?" I asked with a confused tone as she took a second to realize it before recognizing me.

"Kyran?" She said in return before sheathing her rapier. Weiss took a long look at me, seeing how the years had worn me down from a young boy to a weathered man. "What are you doing here?" She inquired.

"I could ask you the same thing. Then again, I haven't see you in quite some time. I'm here to meet with the Maidens." I answered.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

"Absolutely."

"Then you should be happy, I am the Winter Maiden." She announced.

"What? How?" My initial response was.

"It is a long story in itself, but the others should be here soon. Who contacted you?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, the Fall Maiden. I guess that leaves Spring and Summer." I connected the dots rather quickly.

"Right here if you must ask." Pyrrha said behind as I turned around to confront the familiar Pyrrha Nikos and the stranger next to her. A young woman with red and black hair similar to my own daughter that was tied in a ponytail. She wore a black shirt with red outlines and a black and red combat skirt. She had a red compact sniper rifle connected to a holster on her back as she bowed towards my direction.

"Mr. Rhodes, meet Ruby Rose, the Spring Maiden." Pyrrha introduced the young woman.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I hear you are quite the legend here in Vale." She mentioned my time as the Black Lightning.

"As a killer who's rampage killed 23 people in his personal quest for revenge and justice. I am not particularly proud of it. I only did so because I was framed for a crime I had never done." I explained.

"I understand, its just in the short time, you had done some remarkable feats for someone only two years prior could barely fight only to take on some of the Kingdom's strongest warriors." She admired me.

"Where is the Summer Maiden?" I redirected before loud music could be heard in the distance with the revving of a bike as my answer soon appeared before me with a bike sliding and stopping just before the 4 of us. A very attractive blonde in revealing clothes appeared before me as she took off her helmet with her lilac eyes making contact with mine.

"Well if I'd be damned to see you again. It's Kyran." Yang said jumping off the bike and embracing me in a strong bear hug, crushing me.

"Y-Yang!" I struggled to say as she let me go. Taking a deep breath to recollect myself.

"Oh quiet you big baby." She commented.

"So, why am I here Maidens?" I asked the important question finally.

"As I explained to you before, we believe it was Victor Schnee behind the plot. Not only do we know, we have evidence to prove it." Pyrrha said.

"What plot? What evidence?"

"My father plans unleash a virus upon the 4 kingdoms that is capable of creating Human Grimm. If he manages to do this, he could not only create mass chaos but bring about the extinction of both Humanity and Faunus alike on the planet of Remnant." Weiss said plainly as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"And the evidence?"

"Go there for yourself to see it. You should be familiar with it, Itsaku village in Vale." Pyrrha said.

"The death of Sil Jaeger's wife." I said.

"Exactly. Please do take Weiss with you on this trip. Once you have seen the proof for yourself, make your way to Beacon Academy. We will await your arrival there. Good luck Black Lightning." Pyrrha said happily as the rest of the Maidens quickly evacuated spare Weiss. The silence overtaking the both of us.

"Are you ready to go Kyran?" Weiss asked me.

"Yea, I need to see this to believe it." I said as I started to walk off.

"Kyran, I wanted to ask you something. Earlier, when I attacked you, I hit your arm and you reacted as if nothing hurt you. Why?" She asked. I stopped taking off my left glove and showed her my metal hand.

"This is the price I paid for being a Vigilante. For fighting a nearly unstoppable force, this was the result of failure. I have to live with it for the rest of my life. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get going Winter Maiden."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _We traveled for two days and nights by horseback to the village of Itsaku, a small settlement on the far outskirts of Vale. Near the border of the Kingdom, it had little priority in ways of protection yet managed to hold its own for sometime. That was until a horde of Grimm overran the village through brute force. A Grimm Hunter by the name Sil Jaeger who lived there was the primary defender, his wife was caught in the onslaught. He knew I was there, unable to do a damn thing. Thus, he swore his revenge and almost had it, was it not for the intervention of a key figure. He died trying his best. In a way, I feel sorry. It was because of my actions of the past, that made him into the monster in the future._

"Kyran?" Weiss called my name as I turned to look at the young woman.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you? It has been so long since I last saw you." She said with a half of a smile.

"So much, after the whole incident with your father. I was offered a job with Beacon Academy. After 5 years though, I left to be with my family." I said.

"Family? You're married?" She asked with a sign of disappointment in her voice.

"With the former head of security."

"Flyresa Michaelson, that...thats good for you." She said softly with a forced smile.

"It's alright, I understand the disappointment. There was a time that I did have feelings for you. However, fate has a way of showing us who we are meant to be with. In any case, I'm sorry Weiss." I apologized.

"No, its my fault. I just wasn't aware you were married." She noted.

"12 years now. Its been quite a journey I'd say."

"Any children?"

"Just one, a young daughter, Karina." I said proudly.

"I'd love to meet her someday."

"I'm sure you'll be able to. What about yourself? Anyone interested in the princess of snow?" I joked as her face quickly became flushed.

"It's Heiress! Or...at least it was. Ever since my father was imprisoned, the company has gone in a downward spiral. I joined Beacon Academy, became a huntress and eventually a Maiden. I want to redeem my family name in some name, shape, or form. My sister Winter, she..."

"She is what?"

"Dead..." Weiss said with one word as my worst fears were confirmed.

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Kyran. Come on, the village is just up ahead." She quickly put an end to that topic as we galloped into the small road into the hidden village that was awfully familiar to me. A dark presence overtook us both with a deafening silence in the road and buildings up ahead. We dismounted our horses as mine reared back quickly.

"Hold! Hold!" I yelled as it ripped away from me in terror back away from the village. "What the hell was that about?" I asked aloud reaching on my left side for the Gunblade, drawing it from its scabbard and holding it tightly.

"There is something in this village that even these animals fear. Proceed with caution." She said equipping her rapier.

"No need to tell me twice." I commented walking slowly into the empty town with no person in sight. Just the sound of wind against the buildings and wind chimes. "Where is everyone?" I asked Weiss.

"Not sure, there is no blood, no bodies, no bullet casings or even any sign of a struggle. Something isn't right." She said softly. Suddenly a scream erupted, shattering our eerie silence.

"Someone is still alive!" She screamed running towards the noise.

"Weiss wait!" I quickly chased after the young woman with haste, turning the corner ever briefly to see her stand in a defensive pose. I quickly caught up to her, but as soon as I was to lecture her. There stood a deformed creature, hunched over a corpse, the sound of blood, bone, meat and sinew munching altogether at once. I aimed the Gunblade at the monster, pulling the hammer back with my thumb as the round cocked into place. The creature stopped eating and turned around to face us. It...or was humanoid in appearance with obvious wounds all over the body. The arms had grown an additional two feet with them sagging on the ground, teeth longer and sharper with the corpse's bits hanging out. Eyes red as the blood moon. Whatever it was, had been feasting on it's recently acquired meal, only to be interrupted by us.

"Oh my gods..." Weiss said horrified at the creature as I did not hesitate for a second to pull the trigger, the round entering the thing's chest with enough kickback for me to wield the blade, charging it and slamming the sword into the neck of the thing. It was however not even affected by such action as it quickly took liberty of chewing on my left arm with such viscous precision, forcing me onto the ground as I held for dear life against the ruthless attack. I heard Weiss scream as she stabbed the tip of the rapier through the skull of the thing. It's chewing and gnawing stopping instantly as its body fell limp to the side of me. I panted softly trying to control the sudden urge to panic. She leaned down to me, with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" She asked slightly panicked. She saw my torn left sleeve with pieces of my metal arm showing through.

"I'm fine, what the fuck was that?" I asked picking myself off the ground. Tearing off the left sleeve of my coat and throwing it to the ground.

"I have no clue, but you shot it in the chest and gave it a heavy strike and it still didn't die. It only fell when I pierced the skull. That doesn't make sense." She stated.

"Nevertheless, whatever that thing is, its not human, but...could it really be Grimm?" I said.

"Why else would the Maidens bring you here Kyran?" She said. Then a crying erupted from behind us that we both turned to. Our weapons primed to kill another one of those monsters only to our surprise, it was not a monster, but a young girl in a coat that was far too many sizes too much her. Blonde hair covered with blood and silver eyes filled with tears. Her pale skin was bright considering the surrounding area.

"It's a little girl, how did she survive?" Weiss whispered softly as to not startle the young girl. I sheathed my Gunblade slowly and raised my hands softly approaching the young girl. "Kyran!" She hissed lightly still on guard.

"Are you alright kiddo?" I asked the kid.

"Where is my mom?!" She demanded.

"Come with me, and we can look for her." I offered as her head tilted to the side to see the bloody corpse only for her to begin screaming.

"MOTHER!" She tried to charge past me to see her now deceased mother. I quickly grabbed her as to prevent her run any further. She struggled against my metal arm in any desperate attempt to break through yet to no avail.

"LET ME GO!" She punched me in the face with quite the bit of force as I wrapped my arm around her neck, applying the small amount of pressure until she stopped struggling and her body went limp.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her as Weiss just stared.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"A sleeper hold, she'll wake up later. Right now, we need to get out of here and inform General Ironwood about this Village, it needs to be condemned and kept from the public. If word gets out of what we saw, I can only imagine the amount of panic that would ensue." I explained picking up the young girl in my arms with Weiss to my left as we proceeded to exit the village with haste. That was until a collection of howls gathered itself towards our general direction.

"RUN NOW!" I yelled as we both sprinted towards Weiss's horse, it now beginning to panic. She quickly mounted it, calming it down rapidly as I lifted the young girl to the angel.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She demanded as I placed the girl in the lap of Weiss.

"I'll handle them, go now!" I said.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She retorted.

"You don't have a choice in that. I'll see you in about a half hour. Now go, and wait for me. GO!" I yelled smacking the horse as it reared before taking off in the opposite direction. Sighing, I turned seeing a small horde of about 100 of those damn creatures ready to tear me to pieces. I rested the gunblade on my back, while drawing the Demon blade with my left hand and holding it with a backwards stance. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them to see my hair turning a snow white. Taking a defensive position to fight the small group, I felt a genuine clarity within me.

"Come you bastards, and taste the power of the Ethereal Grimm!" I proudly said as the horde charged me.

 _Later..._

"Where the hell are you Kyran?" I asked myself waiting on the horse patiently with the unconcious girl. It had been more than his recommended time and I was getting worried. Pondering on the fact that I would leave with the girl and come back, my answer soon came in the form of footsteps approaching from the fog. I dismounted my horse and drew my rapier to confront the unknown entity.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled. The figure revealed itself from the fog: Long white hair with sky blue eyes, a black coat torn near to shreds, two blades of different variety in each hand. I recognized his face almost immediately.

"Kyran?" I asked as he let out a small smile before collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion as I ran to him. Kneeling down to the man, his hair went back to its natural black and his eyes to a darker blue. "What is this?" I questioned as he let out a small sigh.

"Doesn't matter...you're safe. Just...get her..." He passed out before finishing his statement.

 _I don't understand, what happened to you? What is this immense power? And how, how did you do it? So many questions, not enough answers. I will find out. I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _The truth behind pain? No one really knows it is there, not until it is too late. Either it be emotional or physical. If no one knows, you'll do more harm than good. That is the hardest thing civilians can't understand with defenders. They don't nor will ever understand how hard they fight for their freedom and the toll they must pay in order to secure it._

A bright light blinded me rapidly when I opened my eyes suddenly. The beeping that I became so familiar with, one that I despised. Turning my head to a young woman with her signature snow white hair. I looked back up at the metallic ceiling with a soft sigh.

"Morning there sleepyhead, enjoy your nap?" Weiss joked with me.

"You know how much I hate hospitals don't you?"

"Well when you passed out, I didn't know where else to take you. Try to minimize that could you?"

"I'll try sweetheart." I said as the door opened to an elderly man in a military outfit who was very familiar to me. "General Ironwood, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I joked with the general as he was in no such obvious mood.

"So when were you going to tell me about Itsaku?" He asked standing at parade rest in front of me.

"I didn't know I was under any legal obligation to tell you a damn thing." I responded with a quick lip.

"You damn well knew this was out of your league, so why did you not tell me?"

"The Maidens had contacted me and not you. Also, I have a personal stake in this matter which has none of your business attached." I said getting out of the bed and stretching.

"You mean Victor Schnee then?"

"No, I meant the fairy godmother. Who the hell else would it be?" I snapped.

"In any case, you don't need to worry about Itsaku anymore Rhodes." He said.

"And why is that?"

"It is because General Ironwood took the authority to order the destruction of Itsaku via firebombing." Weiss mentioned.

"You what?"

"After what Ms. Schnee mentioned, I felt it necessary to eliminate the problem entirely." James explained.

"Out of all the options you could have chosen, you chose to destroy a village without any hesitation. What about that young girl we saved? What am I supposed to tell her? That her home is no longer there, but engulfed in fucking flames?!" I yelled.

"That's enough Kyran! What's done is done. If you want to damn me, that's fine. Just remember who took initiative when you didn't." He snapped back.

"Initiative? All you did was destroy a village. Pretty easy for someone to give orders rather than carry them out. Get the fuck out of my sight Ironwood." I growled at him as his ego still wouldn't leave him as he left me alone with Weiss in the hospital room. Closing the door behind him, I slammed my fist onto the bed in anger. "God damn it!" I yelled.

"It isn't your fault you know?" She tried to comfort me.

"You can look at it that way, but to me, we screwed up bad. It could have been contained, that girl could of have had a home to go back to. Now, she has none. Just let that rest on your mind for a while you hear?" I explained.

"I understand, actually, I have something for you." She said grabbing a small square piece of black cloth with white outlines. On the square itself was a Beowolf Grimm marking with ruby red eyes. "It's a new coat, you know, since you destroyed your last one." She handed the square to me as I quickly unfolded it, expanding down to just above my calves. It was mostly black with a snow white interior, the full Beowolf on the back with white lining the edged.

"Where did you get this?" I asked the young Maiden.

"It was a custom order. While it does have a menacing look, it is very versatile. Made with Kevlar fibers and fire resistant materials. I figured you might need it more than I." She said as I put it on , noticing it was quite comfortable.

"Thank you, I mean it." I said.

"It was my pleasure. Are you able to leave?" She asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Where are my weapons?"

"We will be able to pick them up when we leave. Actually, you have someone who wants to see you. If you'd be willing to spare the time."

"Who?"

"River Samayo, she is the girl we rescued remember?" She mentioned as flashes of the young blonde appeared in my head.

"I do, where is she?" I inquired.

"Down the hall, come with me." She said opening the door to the similarly lit hallway as she exited with me behind her, following her for a few doors down until we stopped just outside another room with the name River marked outside. "Are you ready?" Weiss asked as I nodded my head in silence as she opened the door to the young girl, now all washed up, her hair cleared of the blood that was once stained. She turned her head to spot me with the now familiar silver eyes of her. The first expression on her face was that of anger.

"Hello there River, I'm Kyran Rhodes." I introduced myself.

"I know who you are Black Lightning." She brushed me off almost instantly.

"Then you know why I am here." I said.

"I don't want your apologies Vigilante." She responded.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to take me with you. Or is that a too big of a hassle for you?" She said in a sarcastic manner.

"Take you? And do what?" I said.

"I survived because my mother sacrificed herself for my life. I want to see the man responsible for her death."

"So its revenge you seek young one?"

"I'm not young. I'm 16!" She snapped back at me.

"It doesn't matter to me what your age is, so I'll ask again. Do you want the revenge you desire?" I asked once more.

"Yes, I want it, more than anything right now." She expressed her dark desire as I noticed Weiss give me a worried look.

"Then I want you to understand that this path, it isn't glorifying, it isn't easy. Is everything clear to you?" I wanted to confirm.

"Yes, now, can you please discharge me from the hospital? I'd like to leave as soon as I can." She said with a light smile.

"Of course, give us a little bit and we'll be on our way." I said as me and Weiss both left the room before she intervened.

"Are you kidding? We can't bring a young girl with us." She pleaded.

"Listen to me, she lost her family, her home, everything that was of value to her. If she wants to take vengeance, I won't stop the young one." I explained.

"I...alright, fine. I'll go pick her up a set of clothes. Get her discharged, once you do, we'll be heading to Beacon Academy. We have to go meet with Headmaster Ozpin. He has info that we need." She said walking off.

"And that is?" I asked.

"A possible lead on Victor Schnee himself. Are you in?" She said.

"You are damn right I am."

 _Elsewhere_

The young man with silver hair and the black coat entered the dimly lit apartment to see the attractive Cinder Fall in her signature crimson dress. In the chair to his right, there sat Mercury Black reading a comic book with genuine interest. And to the front was the green haired thief Emerald as she napped quietly.

"Ahh, Gabriel, nice of you to join us." Cinder said with appropriate tone.

"It's been a while since you saw me Cinder. Things in Mistral, have been proceeding on schedule. I can only assume that these two newbies are your Vale associates?" He mentioned as Mercury closed the comic book with one hand.

"Hey!" He called out before Cinder raised her hand as he shut up.

"Yes they are. I called you because we are going to move things forward here in Vale. The Maidens have been moving around quite a bit. And with the Black Lightning." She explained.

"The former Vigilante? It's strange, I thought he retired." Gabriel asked as a figure appeared from the shadows. It was a face he instantly knew. "So that explains it." He said.

"You know who I am then." The man said.

"Victor Schnee, former head of the Schnee Dust Corporation, charged with conspiracy. Now on the run from the authorities. I heard the work you did in Itsaku, tell me there is more to this grand plan." Gabriel said.

"Oh don't worry, all of Vale will pay, but especially. Kyran Rhodes, the man who caused this. Which is why Gabriel, I have a special task for you. I want you to find the man's wife and child and bring them to me personally." He asked.

"Find someone with no possible lead on how to begin huh?"

"I am sure in your skills will lead you in the right direction. Because in the end, not only will all of Vale pay but the entire world. And I want to make him watch as his whole world is destroyed in front of him, before I kill him and his family."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _Beacon Academy_

 _2 days later_

 _After we discharged River from the hospital, we took her with us on our journey which led us next to an old friend of mine: Professor Ozpin: Headmaster at Beacon Academy. A school for kids to learn how to slay monster. With Grimm growing closer to the city walls every day, threatening every kingdom in its endless waves. It only made sense to train them to fight the threat. Even with Atlas's military might, inevitably, they would overwhelm us through sheer might alone. It was only time that stopped them, time that we didn't have much of._

"Does it bring you back?" Weiss asked as we sat next to each other on the crowded airship of new students for the next year. All of them eager to begin their career as huntsmen and huntresses, a few generations I had personally trained myself in the arm of combat.

"Kind of, it's been 7 years since I last stepped foot in this academy, just feels a bit weird being back here." I said with a soft tone.

"You were a huntsmen then before?" River asked me standing above us both. Her outfit consisted a brown short sleeve jacket with a white sleeveless undershirt with red lining down the middle. She wore skin tight black shorts with tall black cavalry boots with a white cloth tied around the left shin. She wore black gloves and her preferred weapon was what she dubbed: The Phantom Crosses. They were leather battle gauntlets with titanium guards. On the top of the gauntlets were inverted crosses with the top facing the opponent, inside the crosses were 9mm bullets loaded into the taller part. With every punch, she could fire away.

"No, I was a soldier with the Vale Officer Corps, then a bodyguard for this woman. After my stunt as a Vigilante, I was offered a position as a teacher at the academy. I accepted for some time before I left to be with my family." I explained.

"Interesting, so you two never told me why we are going to the Academy. Only that you dragged me along." River asked us.

"We are going to investigate a lead that may bring us to the man who destroyed your village, with those creatures." Weiss pointed out. "That is, unless you had any objections River."

She shook her head at the comment. "I want to see him burn for what he did, so let's go find him shall we?" She said as the ship stopped at the rather crowded dock with the new addition of armed military personnel standing at guard.

"What the hell is this?" I asked noticing the new additions to the school.

"I couldn't tell you Kyran." Weiss said as the doors opened on the ship with the students exiting the ship quickly, us behind them in a decent pace. We walked down the ramp slowly examining our surroundings. Pretty much the school never changed since I left, with the exception of soldiers now patrolling the perimeter.

"Excuse me sir!" A voice called out in my general direction as my head snapped towards it. There stood a woman with exceptionally long crimson hair with sapphire blue eyes. Her outfit was that of a corp I remember distinctly: The Enforcer Corp. She had a snow white overcoat with gold embroidery and buttons, long brown gloves that covered up slightly past her wrists. Her pants was similar to her top with brown boots with the gold embroidery once more. The black beret was the only slightly color change with a long Yamato sword strapped to her side. On both her flanks were at least 6 soldiers each, all armed with rifles.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"I must ask you to relinquish your weapons here on school grounds." She asserted.

"On whose authority?" I questioned.

"On mine: Captain Tsubaki Leonhart of the Enforcer Corps. Now I will ask you once more to hand over your weapons willingly or I shall remove them by force." She threatened as I chuckled softly.

"Sorry Captain, but my weapons aren't going anywhere." I refused her as she drew her Yamato sword quickly.

"I don't think you understand the predicament that you are in. Do as you are told civilian, now!" She yelled.

"That's enough Tsubaki!" A more masculine voice called out as I looked behind the young Captain seeing an old crow of a man with a massive buster sword on his back and a torn cape to follow.

"Qrow, you can't be serious?" She turned to question the man.

"No I am. You don't know who he is, that's Kyran Rhodes." Qrow explained as she turned back to look at me.

"The Black Lightning..." She said in slight awe as the other students heard the name before looking for themselves, not believing that the Vigilante himself was here.

"That's right, so let the man and his companions through without anymore trouble and they'll forget this whole thing ever happened. Won't you?"

"Exactly, you have a good day Captain." I said walking past the Captain and her men as she gripped her Yamato sword in anger.

"Your title doesn't grant you true amnesty. Regardless of what you may think Black Lightning." She called as I stopped.

"Kyran, let it go." Weiss grabbed my sleeve as I shrugged it off. Turning around to the woman.

"Are you implying I don't live up to my name?" I curiously questioned.

"If you wish to prove your worth, then duel me." She challenged as I chuckled reaching to my back for my Gunblade, drawing it from its sheath and holding it with right hand on my back shoulders.

"Very well Captain Tsubaki..." I rushed the girl as she quickly blocked my attack before I followed up with a quick flurry of light attacks before jumping back to gain my distance, all with a smile on my face. "I'll make you regret your decision." I said as she gave a look of angered determination, screaming as she quickly jumped up, attacking with a downward slice as I simply dodged to the side. Twisting around with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking her off to the side. She recovered to once more charge me as I blocked the incoming strike and followed up with a heavy attack straight onto her Yamato blade, knocking it from her hands. Holding the edge of the blade to her neck as she stopped dead in place.

"You bastard!" She growled as I chuckled softly re-sheathing my sword back in the scabbard and offering my right hand to her.

"Don't be such a bad sport, it was a good duel. Maybe next time." I said as she pushed my hand aside and recovered her Yamato and put it back in the scabbard.

"Next time, I won't misjudge you so lightly. Everyone clear out!" She yelled as her men proceeded to move the spectators on.

"Man, you just whooped the Captain of the Enforcer Corps, that's sure to put a dent in her reputation after that." Qrow joked patting me on the back.

"Mind telling me why she is here Qrow?" I asked.

"Ever since your buddy Victor Schnee escaped the lockup, General Ironwood has tightened security everywhere his greedy little paws can touch. So, she is part of the Security team for Beacon here. A bit of a pain in the ass if you ask me." He explained.

"My father warrants this much security, I don't know whether to be honored or disgusted." Weiss commented as Qrow noticed who she was.

"Weiss Schnee, it's been a while."

"That it has Qrow, how have you been?" She asked.

"A little bit of good, little bit of bad, overall though I've been doing alright. How are Ruby and Yang doing?" He curiously said.

"Same as ever, giant goofballs, although Ruby has matured quite a bit since she became a maiden. Yang on the other hand. I am afraid to say she has become almost opposite." She said sadly.

"It's good to hear they are doing well. Come on you 3, Ozpin is waiting for you in his office." He said escorting us to the main building.

"He is still using that clock tower for an office?" I asked.

"You have to give the man some credit, it's very secluded. Perfect for what we do." He said.

"How did you get the info? About Victor I mean."

"My sister Raven actually, but it'd be better to hear it from Oz himself. Said only you'd understand it." He said.

"So that means..."

"Even I don't know, which means, whatever it is. It is pretty damn important." He mentioned.

"Then let's go find out for ourselves shall we." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Ozpin's Office_

The elevator door opened to the familiar scene of the clicking of the gears above my head, the 4 of us exited the small space with a large open space ahead of us. There ahead at the large desk sat a man with grayish white hair and a cane leaning against the desk. In his right hand, his sipped his coffee in small doses as he noticed us entering. With setting his mug down, he clasped both his hands as I knew that shortly followed a lecture.

"So Mr. Rhodes, mind explaining why you are fighting security staff here on campus?" Ozpin asked me as I chuckled.

"I wasn't aware that was a reasonable offense. She asked me to hand over my weapons, like hell I was going to do that Oz." I explained myself to him.

"You do realize that Victor Schnee is back on the loose again?" He forced the subject.

"I know, why the hell do you think I'm here. Weiss brought me, and Qrow told me that you had a piece of information that only I would understand. So mind telling it to me big boy." I asked.

"Well aren't you peachy." He said.

"I just fought a Captain of the Enforcer Corps, don't give me crap now."

"Tell me if this picture seems familiar to you." He lifted a picture off his scroll and threw it my way over the holographic display. It stopped just short of me as the blurry picture showed a young man with silver hair and sky blue eyes. I examined it closely, taking in every detail before me as it quickly came to light. Not many people I knew had that distinctive style. It...was me.

"Want to tell me where this was taken?" I asked.

"In the Kingdom city of Mistral. Is it important to you?" Ozpin asked.

"My wife and child are in Mistral right now. Who took the picture?" I demanded.

"An old associate of mine, a bounty hunter by the name of Miles Izayo. He tends to keep track of new people entering the kingdom, however when he took this picture, he told something very interesting. That there is no physical record of this person ever entering the kingdom, on paper at least. Mind telling me why Kyran?" Ozpin questioned.

"That is for me to know and me alone. Tell me where I can find this Mr. Izayo." I said.

"That is how you are going to play it then? Fine, I won't ask. You can find Mr. Izayo at the Crow's Bar in the downtown area of Mistral. I'll inform him you are coming into town."

"Thank you Ozpin."

"When are you going to explain all of this to me?"

"When it's over. I'll gladly tell you everything, but for now, I need to end all of this and bring that bastard Victor down." I said turning my back to him.

"You plan to kill him then."

"He escaped once, for him to do it again, I can't risk my family. He killed my sister Ari, I am going to make him pay for what he has done." I said walking back towards the elevator with Weiss and River entering short-after. "Not coming with us Qrow?" I asked.

"Sorry old man, I'm staying here with Ozpin. But don't worry, this isn't the last you've seen of me. I'll be in touch." He said as the doors closed with the elevator quickly descending.

"We are heading to Mistral aren't we?" River asked.

"Kind of obvious but yea, we are heading there to find this damn bounty hunter. I need to find out who the man in that picture is."

"Are we going to visit the family?" River wondered.

"No, they can't know I'm in town. For their safety and mine. Besides, for all I know, that man could be looking for them. I can't risk that kind of exposure." I explained.

"So you'd refuse contact with your wife then?" Weiss asked.

"If it were your family, you'd do the same." I said.

"No I wouldn't. My father betrayed everything he stood for when I found out what his true intentions were for me. Now that Winter is dead, the responsibility for tracking him down lies on me alone." Weiss said.

"You still never told me what happened to her."

"I don't intend to, at least not for a while."

"That's fine, I don't really care either way. What matters is that we find your father, and bring him down."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Weiss wondered.

"You don't think I won't kill him?"

"Its not that, I am just not sure if you can."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My father is an accomplished warrior. Also, he is by far one of the strongest aura users in the world of Remnant. It'll be a challenge even for the both of us." She said as I gripped my fist tightly.

"Don't worry about that, I have a trick up my sleeve for when the time comes." I said as the doors opened to an angry Captain Tsubaki, alone this time without her 12 guard escort.

"YOU!" She pointed at me with her Yamato.

"Me? You want to lower your sword now?" I asked stepping out of the elevator, the tip of the blade barely touching my neck.

"Like hell I am, I demand a rematch here and now you coward!" She called me out.

"Listen Captain, I don't have time to play any more games, in fact, I have somewhere I need to be. So if you'll please excuse me." I said as she removed the sword from my neck and swung on my left side with determination and anger. I raised my left arm to block the blade with it stopping mid-flight against my arm. She looked confused and unsure of what just happened as I grabbed the sharp end of the Yamato and ripped it from her hands.

"What the hell is this?! Explain you heathen!" She screamed in anger.

"You could of killed me with a straight jab through the throat, why not?"

"It would be unfair."

"Unfair? And the fact that I literally ripped the sword from your hands doesn't strike you as unfair?"

"I..."

"Captain Tsubaki, it may be fun to toy with others, but I am no such person to you. I have places to be and you have wasted some of my own valuable time doing so. If you so desire a rematch, give a time and place, after my job is complete." I said throwing the blade tip first into the concrete tiles as it stuck upwards. "Until then, piss off." I said leaving her struck in shock at me. With me walking into the distance she dropped to her knees in defeat, utterly humiliated by such a person. Then with the clacking of heels, a woman with a red dress stopped before the young woman offering her hand in support.

"W-Who are you?" She asked the woman.

"Someone who can give you what you desire Tsubaki Leonhart." She said with a slight seductive tone.

"How do you know my name?" Tsubaki asked accepting the girl's hand as she was picked up off the ground.

"I know many things Tsubaki, so I'll ask you once more. Would you like a rematch with the infamous Black Lightning? Better yet, be able to win?" She offered as Tsubaki's eyes opened wide with anticipation, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Yes, I want to beat him, I want to become more powerful. I thought becoming a Captain of the Enforcer Corps would do that but, I've been humiliated twice in one day, why?"

"If you wish to become more powerful than one can imagine, then please come with me." She said.

"But what about my post here at Beacon Academy?"

"Don't worry young lady, someone will take your place soon enough. Just do come with me."  
"What is your name?"

"Cinder."

"Alright then Cinder, lead the way."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _Kingdom of Mistral_

 _Downtown city_

 _2 days later_

 _After our encounter with the Captain Tsubaki, we left for Mistral immediately via airship, courtesy of Weiss Schnee. We traveled for a brisk 2 days before arriving at the rather busy port in the main city. Once we landed, we departed for the downtown area to a Crow's Bar. There we would find our next lead: A bounty hunter named Miles Izayo, who had information on the whereabouts of Victor Schnee and a man...a man who looked almost exactly liked me. Which brought back memories of the man known as Sephtis, who foretold of an unbroken cycle of a future where humanity and faunus are nearly extinct. Extinct...by my hand. I stopped it, I stopped the cycle...but, did I really?_

"So any idea where this bar is?" I asked Weiss as she looked around the busy street, trying in a desperate attempt to pinpoint this so called bar.

"Not a damn clue Kyran. Do you think Ozpin misled us?" She wondered as I gave a joking look while searching myself.

"After working with Ozpin for 5 years myself, he wouldn't lie to me. We just have find it, from there, we'll improvise..." I said walking further into the crowd.

"IMPROVISE!? I don't think that is how manhunts work." River commented.

"With Kyran, improvisation is just another tool in the arsenal." Weiss said as a loud commotion began to erupt nearby.

"GET OUT YOU DRUNK!" A man yelled as I chuckled.

"Improvising." I looked back at the two woman as they both face-palmed at the same time as I pushed my way past the crowd to a laughing dark haired man with jade green eyes. He wore an open chest white shirt with a black weathered cape with a red velvet interior and jet black pants and brown boots. On his side was a familiar weapon that I recognized but not of my own design. It was a Gunblade, however it had a standard pistol grip rather than a revolver handle and a slight change in the blade but overall worked the same. He looked up at me with a goofy smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked as I leaned down to his level.

"Miles Izayo?" I asked.

"What's it to you old man?"

"Friend of Professor Ozpin. Didn't expect you to get kicked out of a bar. Must of been a rough time." I mentioned as I picked him off the ground and raised him to his feet as he wiped away the dirt off his chest.

"Well I didn't pay the tab, so they're slightly pissed." He said.

"Is that all?"

"I may or may have not flirted with all the women who walked in." Miles continued as I sighed in frustration.

"Would that explain the giant 6 foot plus man behind you ready to kick your ass?" I pointed to the bald individual as he turned to see him with a smile on his face.

"Come on Dave, can't we let bygones be bygones?" He asked the large man as he dodged his massive fist by sidestepping only a foot.

"Hell no! You slept with my daughter!" He called him out as I stepped back a few feet, blending into the crowd.

"Dave, Buddy...are you gonna look me in the eye with a straight face and say that you are that mad about it? I mean look at her! She's drop dead gorgeous! Almost literally too, if you know what I mean." He joked as Dave the big man shot his fist straightforward towards Miles as he jumped onto his arm with hands in pockets and kicked the big man in the face before back-flipping off his shoulders and landing with a slight pose to amuse the crowd slightly.

"I'll say this, he does have a flair for the dramatic." I commented.

"And apparently a womanizer." Weiss also said.

"Is that a bad thing for you?" I hinted at towards the Heiress as she blushed slightly crossing her arms.

"S-Shut up!" She snapped back as Dave picked up a table and threw it at Miles as he lept onto the table midflight and landed atop the bald man's head standing proudly as he posed for the crowd with applause erupting as he jumped down, kicking the large man out cold with one powerful kick as the beast fell to the ground with a small impact. Landing on the ground and bowing at the end with the crowd clapping loudly.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are all too kind!" He thanked the crowd before turning his attention back to me. "So, mind introducing yourself then?" He asked offering his hand to me as I shook it with a firm grip.

"Kyran Rhodes, otherwise known as.."

"The Black Lightning, man, I am quite the fan. Never expected the Vigilante himself to show up at my doorstep." He said happily.

"It seems my reputation doesn't stop in Vale."

"There are no borders for information my friend, only people. Which makes me assume you want something from me." Answering his own question.

"Do you have somewhere private?" I asked as he waved in the direction opposite the bar.

"To my apartment then!" He said.

"Your apartment is across the street from the bar you got kicked out of?"

"Ahhh don't worry, after that side show, they won't bother me anytime soon. Come on." He said opening the door to the stairwell leading to his apartment. After a few flights, he opened up a second door leading to a musty hallway. We followed him into it before using a small key to open the wooden door to his small one man apartment with assorted furniture that could have been bought at a convenience store. He sat down at his gray couch, crossing his legs and putting his arms on the back.

"So Mr. Lightning, what brings you all the way to Mistral to have a conversation with a Bounty Hunter?" He asked me as I pulled out my scroll and opened a small media file with the picture he took of the silver haired man before showing it too him.

"I was told you took a photo of this man not too long ago." I said.

"Ahh, interesting story about that one. No paper trail anywhere he goes. So keeping track of him is hard. Why does he interest you so much to bring you here?" He curiously asked.

"He may have information leading to Victor Schnee." I said the name as his curiosity peaked almost instantly.

"Victor Schnee eh? So that's why you are interested. I'll tell you what, I will help you track him on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You bring me with you along your merry band of travelers, and that I get a cut of his bounty when we either take him in alive or dead. Sound good?" He proposed.

"That's two conditions but I can live with it. I'll tell you right now Miles, he isn't coming back alive." I said with a straight face.

"Sounds like you have a little vendetta against him." Miles noticed.

"He nearly destroyed my life and went to jail rather than dying. So I'd say it's justified." I snapped back as he raised his hands in innocence.

"Hey, I'm not one to judge. Last I heard, your mystery character frequented a lot of travel into the forests near the mountains."

"Any particular landmarks in that area outside the city?"

"Only one, The old Huntsmen Fortress that's been abandoned at the base of the mountains. Everywhere else in the forest is teeming with a shit ton of Grimm. If I were a betting man, which I am. I'd say that he makes his home at the fortress." Miles explained with good confidence.

"How can you be sure that he'd be there?" I challenged.

"Because Vigilante, when you used to be the biggest game out there. I'd do everything in my power to track you down. And you were damn good at hiding. So I'd say I'm qualified."

"Very well then, let's go find Victor Schnee shall we?" I said with a cocky smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _Mistral Mountains_

"So Mr. Rhodes, mind telling me the story between you and Victor Schnee?" Miles asked as I climbed over the snow to the fortress in the distance. It was as Miles said, situated at the base of the mountain, surrounded by forest and covered in the last night fall.

"Not much you know that the rest of the world doesn't. Ever read a newspaper?" I countered as he groaned softly.

"Well there is something you aren't telling me, or anyone in fact. So mind spilling the beans bud?" He asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait on that once we get to the fortress. It's just over this rock face." I said pointing at the 50 foot wall we would have to climb up in order to arrive to the entrance. "Anyone bring any climbing gear?"

"Sorry man." Miles apologized.

"Didn't think we need it." Weiss commented.

"I still don't have pants!" River yelled pointing out the fact she didn't have any pants aside from the shorts.

"Of course, well then, I'll do this on my own." I said removing the glove from my left hand, revealing the metal hand beneath.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell are we supposed to do?" Miles demanded as I had already hooked my left hand into the rock face.

"Our person of interest must have had a way to get to the area without climbing. See if you can't find a way around." I said climbing even further from them as I heard Weiss sigh with a vexing tone.

"And what do you plan to do? Leave to go confront this person by yourself?" She called out as I chuckled softly. Before I could respond however, a low collection of growls was heard above me as I saw at least 6 Beowolves and 2 Ursa jump down to confront the group, all of them drawing their weapons out to defend themselves against the Grimm. "GO! We'll handle this and meet with you when we can." Weiss yelled slicing the arm off one Beowolf as I nodded silently as I continued climbing upwards with the fighting happening below me. Quickly, I reached the top as my left hand grabbed onto the snow covered edge. A set of teeth gripped onto my metallic appendage trying desperately to rip it from my wrist. I sighed before ripping my hand backwards, throwing the Grimm over the edge into the group below. Grappling the edge with both hands now, I set myself now on the edge, slipping the glove back onto my left hand seeing 3 more Beowolves as I smiled.

"Well now, guess I couldn't get off Scot free now could I?" I said aloud gripping the Gunblade handle on my back and drawing it swiftly and with immense strength as I rested it on my back shoulders. Walking forward slowly with the 3 wolves surrounding me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike me down. I chuckled waiting for one of them to make their move as with my thought soon appearing, my wish came true with the one behind me lunging toward my throat. I turned around grabbing the snout with the left hand and slamming it downwards into the ground before stabbing it through the skull with the blade. The next two then charged on my left and right sides with incredible speed. Pulling the blade from it's skull, I swung my sword in a straight horizontal arc across their necks with their heads lopping off and onto the ground. I released a slow breath, swiping my sword to remove the blood as I twisted it around and slid it back into its sheath. My hair reverting back to its natural black.

"Damn it." I whispered with a sharp pain hitting my chest. I don't use it very often, not anymore, but now, it hurts. Seeing the old Huntsmen Fortress, now rotted away by the weather and time itself. The gate stood partially destroyed with hints of a siege of grand scale making its stage here in the chapters of time. I strode my way in with the wind blowing through my hair in a spectacular fashion as I eyed a man with long grey hair flowing with the wind, his back turned to me with a brown cloak covering his body. The sight of a long blade hidden beneath the man itself. Entering the large snow covered courtyard. The world around me fell to a visage of silence as he slowly turned around with a beard covering his face, ice blue eyes that I would never forget and a smile of carnage that I thought would fade away from my life. Never before have I been so wrong in my life.

"I'm not surprised you found me Black Lightning." Victor said, his words stung more than the ice that had been around me.

"You son of a bitch, so you really are alive." I growled, gritting my teeth to succumb my rage slightly as I reached for my Gunblade, drawing it from the sheath as he stood there, arms crossed as if not even threatened.

"I made a promise to you Kyran. That I would have my revenge against you for ruining my life. Yet you scolded me as a man with no honor. Now, I stand before you, ready to begin my hunt." He said as I aimed the large weapon at his face with no effort whatsoever.

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! Framed me for something I never did! You threatened to kill your own daughter for the Kingdom of Vale. Throwing you in prison was a luxury. You should of stayed in there, because now. I am going to kill you Victor, and no force will stop me!" I screamed pulling the trigger on the revolver with the kickback jumping the blade on my back. He raised his hand with a bright light, a white and blue Beowolf blocking the bullet for his master as I stood in awe. Victor clasped his hand as 3 more appeared with haste, 2 on each side of him.

"Tell me Kyran, do you feel fear? How did it feel when I crucified your sister upon the walls of the main Square? How did it make you feel?" He taunted me as the anger finally let loose, my hair succumbing to the white as I charged with my blood boiling for his head. I didn't give a damn anymore, whatever taunt he made. He would die by my hand. I raised my Gunblade in a vertical position above my head, ready to strike him down. However, the blade was knocked from my hands as I reached for the Demon Blade on my back, drawing it just in time to block an attack from behind. Rolling forward, stopping myself briefly before Victor with the blade in a backwards stance. Looking up, I saw a cocky smile as he swung his left shin into my face with the 4 Grimm swing their claws across my chest, drawing blood. I fell backwards from the attack, only to confront the man with silver hair swing my own Gunblade down to my face. Raising the sword to defend myself as my two swords collided with one another. Struggling for only a moment before forcing the blade back briefly, rolling to the side from the attack as I finally got up from the ground, holding my sword close to my bloody chest which healed itself only partially.

"I see you kept the Ethereal Grimm after all these years for me nice and warm. That's good, because you needn't worry about it any longer. I'll be taking it from you." Victor said as I panted heavily from the viscous attack that I took from multiple opponents at once. Victor gripped his glove once more into a fist as a King Taijutu appeared behind him. I looked up briefly, seeing the massive two headed snake Grimm before me. The young silvered hair man stepped in front of Victor with a sadistic smile.

"What would you have me do Victor?" The man asked throwing my Gunblade to the side, reaching into his black coat drawing two swords with curved ends like hooks.

"Keep him alive, even if barely. I want that Ethereal Grimm Gabriel." Victor ordered as Gabriel smiled with a small nod.

"With pleasure." Victor said charging me, swinging both of his swords in a parallel attack, colliding with the curved sword of mine. We held the position against each other for a few moments as he raised his left sword, hooking the blade into right leg, dragging me to the ground with immense pain. His sword then transformed into a straight blade and pierced my chest, going through and through. I stopped, dropping my blade to the ground with my hair reverting to black and my hands shaking with immense pain. Gabriel chuckled softly, ripping the sword from my chest and kicking my against the stone wall. I cried out in agony, with blood flying from my mouth. I defiantly looked up in pain at the bastard who took me down to get a good look at him to see my worst fears were really true.

 _It was me._

"Come on! We are almost at the fort!" A feminine voice yelled with boots clattering only to stop briefly. I turned my head to the side seeing Weiss, her blade drawn with witness to the scene before her and could not believe her very eyes.

"F-Father?" She asked with disbelief clearly in her tone.

"Good to see you Weiss. You have grown up into a very beautiful woman. However, you are the very reason I will not kill him. Not until his family suffers the same fate. Be thankful daughter, I am giving him a chance. Whatever that means. Until next time Weiss." He said snapping his fingers with the summons disappating into snow and Gabriel walking away confident in his own dirty work. I fell to the side, my blood smearing against the wall behind me as Weiss sprinted towards me seeing the infamous Black Lightning, covered in a pool of his increasing blood.

"By the gods, Kyran!" She yelled with two more sets of feet running into the fortress shorty seeing me as well. "Miles! What do we do?" She demanded from the bounty hunter who couldn't believe it either.

"I-I don't know...I can't even believe it." He said, shock setting it.

"Damn it! He's dying! There has to be something, anything!" Weiss pleaded with life quickly draining from my corpse.

 _Is this it?_

 _Is this my fate?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Opening my eyes was a struggle, it felt that they had been closed for at least an eternity. In front of my stood a woman in a leather brown jacket and an eye patch over the left eye. Her silver hair and face was someone I knew I would never forget.

"Ari, but...you're dead." I said softly as she chuckled walking towards me with a pat on the head as she embraced me tightly.

"Thanks for pointing that out idiot." She said crying slightly rubbing my head before letting me go.

"Where am I?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Well you aren't dead, at least...not anymore." She explained.

"I died?"

"Yes, but they'll explain that to you when you wake up. Yet baby brother, you grew up. Although, I am still not sure about the beard. A little to manly for you." She pointed out.

"This isn't a reunion is it?" I stated the obvious as she nodded her head.

"Yea, I wanted to tell you something, about that creature living inside you." Her words mentioned the Ethereal Grimm, the supposed destroyer of worlds.

"What about it Ari?"

"It's killing you, it has been since it entered your body. If you don't do something about it soon, it will take you over, and all of Remnant is going to die." She said bluntly.

"Wow, so lay it on me then, alright. I'll figure something out." I said with a simple yet slight optimistic tone.

"Figure it out?" She scoffed. "I don't think you get it."

"No I do, figure this out or leave my daughter and wife a widow. I have plenty of motivation to survive Ari. Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"In your current form, you have no chance against Victor Schnee."

"So what the hell do you suggest? I nearly died facing that man, you got a suggestion, better tell me sis." I snapped back in anger as she chuckled.

"No need to get angry baby brother. It's an old friend of mine in the deserts of Vacuo, she goes by the name Raven Branwen. There is only one person who knows where she is. Goodbye brother." She said disappearing in thin air right in front of me.

"ARI!" I screamed reaching out for her into darkness. It surrounded me like an ocean as I waited for something, anything, to wake up from this nightmare of mine. Then, a light, faint but it was there. Growing bigger and faster with a faint sound, it almost sounded like voices and a distinct sound of crying. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening once more to a ceiling. Tan with a ceiling fan turning quietly. I looked left and right and yet didn't see a thing, it was only when I turned my head to the right did I finally understand. It was a young girl with red and black hair, her hair, eyes, face was one I would never forget in my life. My lips cracked a small smile as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Karina...it's good to see you sweetie." I said softly. With those words, she began to cry and leaped from her chair and onto my chest where a sharp pain struck instantly. Yet I didn't care, she held me tightly as I rubbed her hair. The doorknob to the small bedroom opened, she stood there with a look of relief. It was my wife Flyresa.

"Everyone! He's awake!" She announced walking into the bedroom and leaning down to my face and resting her head on my forehead. "You dumbass." She whispered.

"Sorry you two, I didn't mean to get hurt." I joked lifting my chest off the bed and leaned onto the wall before Weiss, Miles and River all entered to see me with genuine shock on their face.

"Holy shit, you actually survived." Miles commented eyes wide open.

"Someone want to tell me what happened?" I asked the 3 as Weiss cleared her throat.

"When my father left, we spent a while just trying to stop the bleeding, we did, if only for a short time. So we asked Miles, and he managed to track down your wife, who was more generous to help and keep you stable. We carried your body for over 10 miles through snow and Grimm Infested are lucky to have survived at all, in fact..."

"You died Kyran." Miles said.

"Then how did you revive me?"

"I used my own Aura Kyran, to make sure you'd make. Although, we weren't sure when you would wake up." Weiss explained.

"Thank you, all of you." I said to them as I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Just promise me Kyran, you'll catch this bastard." Flyresa asked me.

"You know I will, just keep Karina safe. I'll be leaving soon enough for Vacuo anyway." I said getting up from the bed and nearly collapsing from pain my chest.

"Like hell you are!" Flyresa snapped. "You took a sword through the chest. If you must go, go after at least 2 days. Give your body some recovery time. Then, I'll let you go no problem but not before." She said as I nodded my head in defeat.

"Alright, I'll wait." I painfully said as she sat me back on the bed. "Weiss, contact Qrow back at Beacon. Tell him that I need to find his sister Raven."

"What's so important that you need to find Raven?" Weiss asked.

"If I have any chance killing Victor, she's it. Now, go tell Qrow damn it." I hissed holding my wound tightly.

"Stop, you need to rest Kyran." Flyresa pleaded.

"Yea...well he won't." I tried to reason.

"Listen Wolf, I know he's a tough bastard. Trust me, we'll make sure you get the rest you need, contact Qrow and secure this entire area. He won't be getting through to you, now spend time with your family old man." Miles said leaving the room.

"He's right Kyran, just relax, we'll handle it, right River?" Weiss said winking to the young girl.

"Of course, we'll see you soon." River smiled leaving the room behind Weiss, closing the door as well. Karina looked up after her crying fit, her face swollen with tears, I smiled wiping them away from her face.

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere for a little bit." I said as she climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"I love you Dad." She said, voice muffled with her face planted in my side. I rubbed her head softly, feeling the strands of hair running through my fingers.

"I know you do." I said looking at Flyresa. "I'll find him Flyresa, just make sure you two stay safe." I said as she nodded her head.

"You better. You said Vacuo right? I'll get some gear ready for you when you leave. Spend some time with your daughter, she'll miss you when you leave." Flyresa said.

 _Elsewhere_

"AGAIN TSUBAKI!" Cinder yelled from the shadows of the room as I drew my Yamato sword from its sheath while the blobs of shadow in the light emerged Beowolves of differing age. All with an insatiable lust for murder. They all lunged at once in a circular pattern while I focused with a deep breath. My eyes opened with time slowed to a near halt as I could see everything on the Beowolves. Bringing my sword elegantly through their bodies as if they were paper. After I sliced through each of the creatures with multiple strikes, I spun around in a pose and sheathed my sword, which upon the very instant, their bodies fell into dismemberment around me with precision being the key.

"Impressive Ms. Leonhart, now tell me, are you ready for the next part?" The woman's voice echoed with clarity.

"Yes, show me what it is I need to do." I asked as footsteps stomped on the ground with amplification, to which I saw a man with Silver hair and a black coat and sky blue eyes. I knew his face all too well. "The Black Lightning?!" I demanded grabbing my hilt as he just chuckled.

"Very close dear. For this next test, you must land at least one hit on me before I do to you." He said reaching under his coat drawing a straight edged blade and with the click of a button, the tip of the blade curved inwards as he twisted it around. "Come on." He taunted.

Drawing my Yamato blade, I charged, jumping and bringing the blade downwards onto his head. He quickly blocked my blade and ripped my Yamato away from me. He proceeded to swing to my left side, I rolled just barely avoiding the strike. I was now just mere inches away from him throwing my fists in a swift combo with him dodging them all. I brought my left leg upwards to try and land a kick on him, with him just simply leaning back and dodging. I used the brief opportunity and climbed on top of him, jumping off his chest and landing behind him. Reaching for my Yamato sword on the ground and gripping with my right hand, I swung it around from behind towards my target. The strike missed as he jumped back avoiding as he laughed before stopping abruptly, and I knew exactly why. A few drops of blood fell to the ground, from my own blade.

"Well done Ms. Leonhart. You have passed." Cinder said walking from the shadows from behind the silver haired man. I swiped the blood away and sheathed my blade in respect for the woman.

"Thank you." I simply said.

"Modesty, interesting technique. You are quite eager to take on this Black Lightning are you not?" She noticed.

"He humiliated me twice in a single day. He needs to learn the price for his own arrogance." I said firmly.

"Indeed he does." She said. "Proceed to Vacuo city and await his arrival. From there, I shall leave the method of execution up to you." Cinder proposed as I smiled.

"Yes ma'am, consider it done." Tsubaki said walking off into the shadows as Gabriel finally spoke up.

"Are you sure using her is a safe course of action Cinder?" He asked.

"If she fails, it will matter not. The plan is still set in action, we just need to tip the scales in our favor a little." She said.

"The White Fang then?"

"I'm sure there are still those out there who want justice for their fallen comrades. We'll give them exactly that." She said with a seducive smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your hair is a mess." Flyresa said as I sat down in the bathroom staring at my face seeing the weathered beard and long messy hair in the mirror. Stained pure with jet black as strands of gray made their appearance here and there but just enough to make a difference in age. I sighed rubbing the beard as I looked up at my concerned wife.

"It's been like that, ever since I left. I just, hadn't gotten around to it." I mentioned as she rubbed her hands through the long locks.

"So, how do you want it cut? Do you want me just to trim it?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"No, cut a good amount off. Stop just below my shoulders and and I'll shave my beard." I said picking up a razor from the sink.

"That much huh? Guess you'll be going somewhere hot." Her instinct was on point.

"What made you ever think that?" I chuckled shaving the thick hair from my face with the sharp blade as it fell down on the bathroom floor below me.

"Don't want a bunch of dark weighing you down. It makes sense to me. I'm about finished with your hair to." She said as I felt chunks fall off my back as I finished shaving my face, putting the razor down and feeling my clean shaven face as Flyresa finished placing the knife next to the razor as she rubbed her hand through the now much shorter hair as she placed her head on my left shoulder. Feeling the cold metal of my arm on her face.

"Do you really have to go Kyran?" Flyresa pleaded to have me stay home due to my dangerous assignment. Yet, it didn't matter what she thought. In order to keep them safe, I had to get stronger to defeat Victor.

"Yes, but I promise, I'll end this and return. I always have." I mentioned as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"That you have." She said handing me a stone gray dress shirt and my coat which was slightly modified. "I rolled up your right sleeve over the forearm, figured it might be a little more comfortable considering. I've also washed it and sown the hole in the back together. So it should be good to go." She said as I put on the dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons open and I swung the coat over my back as I saw the right sleeve was as she said and sown above my forearm, showing skin.

"Thank you sweetie. I promise, I'll be back soon enough." I said.

"Say goodbye to Karina. You know she adores you so I think she has earned it." Flyresa mentioned.

"Never said she didn't Flyresa. Where is Karina?" I asked.

"In the guest bedroom with the rest of your gear. I'll see you before you leave." She said leaving me alone in the bathroom for a moment as I got up not to follow her but to the guest room where I twisted the handle and opened the door to my daughter crossed legged sitting in front of the Katana and Gunblade, both in their dual holster with the dual pistols sitting on the bed.

"Karina?" I asked as she leaned backwards, smiling upon seeing me.

"Have you thought a name for it Dad?" Karina asked.

"We discussed this, it's Wolfsbane." I sighed.

"Not the Gunblade silly, I meant the Katana. Its so beautiful but all I have ever you call it is the Demon Blade. Why is that?" She inquired as I sat down next to her rubbing the young one's head and using my free hand to draw the Katana from the sheath with quick elegance and placing it down in front of her as she just stared at it in awe.

"Well then, let's think of something then shall we?" I asked as we stared quietly at the blade wondering both what we would call it before suddenly I was beaten to the punch.

"Kusanagi!" She shouted.

"The Hero Blade? Why's that?" I patted her head.

"They say in the old stories of a soldier who lead the charge in the early days holding a curved hand forged sword that was bonded with his soul to be unbroken. That when he died, he used it to slay a powerful Grimm and liberate humanity. He called it Kusanagi which is why I think it fits you dad. You've always been a hero, you were one a long time ago so I think its fitting." She said as I picked up the blade with it becoming heavier than what it once was. She didn't know the dark secrets this blade held. It was unbreakable, it held power enough to destroy to the most powerful Grimm in existence only spoken of in legends. Yet it was also meant to kill me, should it ever come to it.

"Alright then, from now on, its called Kusanagi." I smiled re-sheathing the sword in the holster and connecting the two blades to my back above my coat and grabbing the two handguns and sliding them into my hip holsters.

"You're going?" Karina said with a disappointing tone.

"I have to kiddo, I have things to finish up and I promise when I get back, I'll take you anywhere you want." I proposed.

"Really?!" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really, but you have to promise to wait. Okay?"

"Okay, I love you dad!" She said embracing me tightly and wrapping her small arms around me as I smiled, completing her embrace before patting her on the head and leaving the room to the downstairs where an eager Weiss Schnee was waiting for me.

"Are you ready for Vacuo?" Weiss asked getting up from her seat.

"We have one stop first then we'll be on our way. Did you already speak to Miles and River?" I asked.

"They weren't enthusiastic about it but they are heading to Atlas to investigate leads on my father. What makes you think he is in Atlas?" She wondered.

"If you were looking for an enemy, would you check your own backyard?" I counter argued.

"Fair point, let's get going to the wonderful desert." She groaned as I chuckled leaving the front door to the busy city street of Haven where both humans and Faunus walked the streets alike conducting daily business. We blended into the crowd slowly as to not draw attention to ourselves making our way to airships heading to Vacuo.

"Cute haircut, I barely recognize the Vigilante himself." Weiss pointed out my drastic change of appearance.

"Precisely, if they barely recognize me, then I'll have an easier time conducting my operations right?" I said.

"I suppose, it's just..."

"Go ahead and get it out, you think I look cuter this way." I said as she pouted.

"Well you don't have to spoil ALL my fun now." Weiss groaned as a screamed erupted down the street. The street panicked and ran the opposite direction while the both of us ran towards it. Pushing past pedestrians to the scene. After a few moments there it was in all its glory, a woman covered in her own blood as a small crowd gathered around to watch in horror. I looked up at the assailant seeing the familiar red hair and blue eyes with her Enforcer uniform plain as day.

"Where is she?! Where is Flyresa Michaelson!" Captain Tsubaki demanding pointing her Yamato sword among those in the crowd searching for an answer which I would gladly giver her.

"Didn't realize I had that feminine name now." I stepped out from among the crowd to Tsubaki who turned to confront me as she stopped recognizing me.

"You...you son of a bitch." She threatened as I reached for my Katana, drawing it from the sheath and holding it in a backwards stance against the Captain.

"Killing innocents in the street, I thought that the military's job was to protect them, not kill them?" I demanded.

"Your wife is wanted by the government for questioning. Mind telling where she is?" She said charging me as I blocked her attack and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Over my dead body.." I threatened.


	11. Chapter 11

Our swords clashed again in an X formation as we backed up from each other with the crowd circle expanding ever so slightly. Tsubaki had a rage in her eyes, one I had only seen somewhere else or rather, someone else. It was me 12 years ago, confronted with a youthful rage hell bent on nothing but revenge for life being ever so cruel. It is how she feels but I had a teacher to have me learn self control, she...she has lost it all

"I will defeat you Black Lightning, that I can promise, so just surrender and I can make this easier for the both of us." She called out as I kept my lips sealed in the matter, as I didn't want to provoke her more than she already was. Instead, I sighed and blinked a few times before sheathing my Katana back into its holster and clapped my hands together as the crowd around us began to murmur.

"Then come and get it." I taunted raising my fists ready to combat her hand to hand. Everyone including Weiss and Tsubaki were surprised at this sudden change of events. I waited silently for her to begin the attack as she growled in anger or rather I would say, hissed. Then the foot-work began as she charged with a wide berth to my left side ready to strike me down. In a matter of seconds, she was right on top of me as I raised my left arm, her Yamato blade striking against the metallic appendage. Sparks igniting as the metal struck with massive force, I side-stepped as she continued to try and find some sort of opening in it with no avail. I rolled backwards, jumping up as soon as I regained my sense of direction. I squeezed my left hand hard before pressing a button on the forearm, a strong spring bolted forward as a blade slid out of left forearm and over my hand.

"A blade arm!?" Tsubaki called out as I dare to say let out a small smile with the reveal.

"I had a few modifications in case I ever lost my weapons. Don't act so surprised now sweetheart." I said as she scoffed resuming her blade works with my arm now becoming an effective parry weapon against her sword. I in fact did not want to harm her at all, it seemed she was under the influence of someone powerful but more so than I could see.

"DIE DAMN IT!" She screamed as she raised her hip and swung her boot across my face with a swift roundhouse kick as she brought down her blade from a vertical swing right to my head.

"KYRAN!" Weiss screamed pushing past the spectators as I grabbed the blade with my right hand just before my face. Blood dripping down the blade and onto the ground as I chuckled softly. My eyes turned into a sky baby blue and my hair extended past my shoulders to my waist becoming a bright silver white.

"What sort of treachery is that demon?!" Tsubaki demanded as I ripped her blade from her hands with my own bloody one and threw once more into the ground. I swung a heavy punch into her stomach while retracting the blade from my left and bringing it across her cheek, knocking her out cold and to the ground. I panted softly as the wound on my right hand was completely healed and gone, the spectators had gone quiet with fear as I walked past them towards Weiss was within the circle. She followed me out of the crowd and back to the open street where I stopped briefly to speak to the crowd.

"Ensure the authorities take her into custody." I mentioned as my hair turned back to black and my eyes the darker blue that they were as I continued down my path with Weiss still speechless.

"K-Kyran?" Weiss finally said something after her outburst only moments ago.

"Not here, come on." I whispered going down the road, taking a left at the intersection where sirens blared past us as I saw the sign of a graveyard up ahead. Moving forward, we entered the quite yet eerie area of the city where the dead were laid to rest and to be mourned for all of eternity. "You probably have a lot of questions don't you Weiss?" I asked her as she cleared her throat quickly, understandably furious.

"What the hell is that ability? How did you even obtain it? And I thought you didn't have aura?" Her questions kept coming as I only siphoned out those which I figured were important to me.

"I didn't ask for what this was in my body. It was forced on me at birth. Tell me Weiss, have you ever heard of the Ethereal Grimm?" I asked.

"Only the legends my sister Winter told me about. A Grimm that nearly destroyed Remnant in days and was stopped by a lone hero carrying the blade called Kusanagi." She explained.

"Well it is no legend, it is very real. What you say was just a fraction of its power, a taste if you will. The Ethereal Grimm chooses a host of high capability or aura and saps off its energy until death of the host and finds someone else to repeat the process. Eventually, it'll be reborn through its final host and the cycle of vengance and blood will continue. In short, I have the Ethereal Grimm inside my body and I am it's host." I explained my dark circumstance as she kept silence considering it all and taking it in slowly.

"Then how can you beat it? Something that is inside your body?" She wondered.

"To this day I am not sure, all I know that even with the strength of this demon, it is still not enough to defeat your father which is why we will go to the deserts of Vacuo and meet with Raven Branwen and gain enough strength to overcome him." I said heading into a single row of headstones and stopping before one that had multiple weathered roses at the base and the name of Captain Arianna Rhodes engraved in the stone. With the words: A true hero against a determined foe." I stopped just before her grave and keeled down with a small smile.

"This is..."

"The grave of my older sister who gave her own life, to protect me of all people." I said softly as I let a tear fall from my face onto the grass with more soon following me. "12 years ago, Flyresa, was severely injured. We had to break into a hospital to get medical supplies and while we were successful, it was not without cost. She was bleeding heavily and decided to sacrifice herself so that I could survive. To this day I still remember her final words as if I just heard them yesterday." I said crying now.

"What were they?" Weiss asked.

"Go baby brother...make me proud." I said. "And then like that she was gone. It hurts me more than anything to see her like this. Her death motivated me to join the service, and then...it was my fault that she died." I said as Weiss finally said something.

"No it wasn't. She did what she had to so that you could survive." Weiss countered as I got up from knee and turned around to face her, tears covering my face.

"She died because I wanted to save Flyresa, because I was desperate to have her survive no matter the cost. Yet now, she's in the ground because of me, and it is a guilt I have to live with everyday." I hissed as she wrapped her arms around me tightly and held me tightly to her chest.

"I can't believe that Kyran. Regardless of what you think, your sister wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death. She knew the consequences of what would happen and took them into consideration before doing what needed to be done. She loved you more than this world could ever give, and she gave it all up just so she could save you." Weiss sobbed into my own shoulder as I stopped crying as I completed the embrace as we both held each other tightly, comforting each other.

"Weiss I..."

"No, don't worry about it. Just promise me that you won't blame yourself." She said slightly muffled into my coat.

"I...I promise Weiss." I said softly.

"Thank you Kyran...thank you..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Vacuo Kingdom_

 _Downtown_

 _4 days later_

4 days of uninterrupted air travel from Haven in Mistral to Vacuo's main City. Then another 2 days on horseback outside the walls through the so called Grimm Wastelands to find Qrow's sister Raven somewhere on a mission. Hopefully after all this hassle, she'll be able to help me with Victor who has been quite a colossal pain in the ass for me since he convinced Tsubaki to go after my family for some leverage against me. Well it would make sense, for a coward anyway. Flyresa and Karina know better than that and hopefully I can deal with Victor soon enough that this would all blow over.

"Wake up!" A sharp kick to my shin and her voice jolted me out of my nap on the airship as I fluttered my eyes open to a rather irritated snow white Heiress who wore her sleeveless silver coat in the heat of the nearby desert, exposing her cream white shoulders while she wore black gloves as well to keep her hands rather clean.

"Weiss, please don't kick me in the shin now." I asked getting up and stretching and groaning after sitting down for a good while. "Are we in Vacuo?"

"Yea, we just landed and while you were sleeping, I changed into something more comfortable. How can you even stand to bear the heat in that black coat?" She wondered.

"It's something you get used to after a while. Although, don't worry, we're going to be traversing a wide open desert plain to find one person. So I'd get a little comfortable if I were you." I mentioned securing the dual holster for both of my swords onto my back and snapping the belt together over my chest before stepping off the now less than empty airship to the capital city of Vacuo. A customs officer awaited the passengers at the bottom of the ramp as both me and Weiss followed the other weary passengers of the flight waiting in line just to escape it seemed.

"You're crazy, anyone ever tell you that?" Weiss said.

"Once or twice." I joked as the person in front of me passed the customs agent with me taking his place.

"Identification papers please." The agent said as I went into my coat and pulled out a little booklet containing all of my personal info and handed it to the man as he briefly scanned my papers with his eyes stopping at my name. "Mr. Rhodes? The Black Lightning?" He asked with curiosity.

"Yep, the one and only." I announced.

"Well, its finally nice to meet the man behind the mask." He said handing my papers back before taking Weiss's papers and seeing her name. "And traveling with royal company I see, or is it a honey moon?" He asked as Weiss blushed taking her papers back.

"No just traveling, I'm already happily married. Tell me, where can I find some horses to traverse the Wasteland?" I asked.

"Horses? Ha! We don't use those much anymore, but there is a motorcycle rental shop for such the occasion since it is quite the desert." He said. "Look near the main gate with the giant neon sign, you can't miss it. Good luck to you sir!" He finished as we walked towards the main gate with Weiss still slightly flustered.

"You gonna be alright Weiss?" I teased as she hissed at me through her teeth.

"S-Shut up! That isn't funny you know!" She snapped back.

"I thought it was hilarious." I commented.

"Well laugh it up funny guy." She said walking in tandem with me passing through the streets quickly as we approached a rather busy gate with armed Atlas soldiers keeping watch on the citizens.

"Interesting, looks like Atlas may be looking for your father here too." I mentioned.

"He isn't stupid and I know this as fact. Ironwood can cut off any and all avenues that he thinks my father has. But he doesn't know any associates that my father has under his influence which can do his bidding for him." Weiss explained as we headed for the motorcycle shop the customs agent mentioned as a bright neon sign with an assortment of vehicles out front ready to go. Also near the bikes was a middle aged man with a dark tan and blonde hair working on one of them. He noticed us approaching as he stopped his work to attend to us.

"Good morning you two, how can I help you today? Looking for the Honeymoon deluxe package perhaps?" He hinted at as Weiss grit her teeth in anger.

"Shut it you!" Weiss yelled at him defensively.

"What my friend means is that we need two bikes ready for a possible extended trip into the Wastelands. Can you help us?" I offered.

"But of course I can, what sort of man would I be if I didn't? I do want you to realize that desert is filled to the brim with all sorts of nasty Grimm ready to tear you a new one. Are you sure you can do whatever you need to do and bring my bikes back in decent condition?" He asked.

"What sort of man would I be if I didn't?" I went back to his joke as he laughed.

"Good man, can I get your names please just for paperwork sake?"

"Kyran Rhodes and Weiss Schnee." I said as his eyes opened wide with anticipation.

"The Black Lightning Vigilante and Heiress? My my what interesting customers to walk into my shop today. Well thankfully I believe I have a special discount just for you two. Come with me please." He said stepping inside as I turned to Weiss.

"See what you get Princess for being nice?" I taunted as she became flustered once more.

"Rhodes, shut up." She sighed in defeat as I chuckled with us both entering the shop.

 _Elsewhere_

Gabriel sat alone in a booth waiting for his contact. He arrived in the city of Vacuo shortly before Kyran did and he wanted to make sure he and the Heiress were taken care of so that Victor and Cinder could both be happy. By his feet was a briefcase filled with enough lien to retire happily, but it wasn't for him. The door to the bar opened to a young woman with a sleeveless top and black pants, two swords on her back and silver dreads. Gabriel whistled to the woman who turned to see him, walking over and entering the booth without yet saying a word.

"Silva Venim?" Gabriel asked as it triggered a irritated response from behind her sunglasses.

"So you must be Gabriel. Let me guess, the Syndicate has another contract ready for me to take care of?" She inquired removing her shades to reveal her eyes of a snake faunus.

"I am glad you think so highly of my position but no, I am not from the Syndicate but of an independent man looking for a kill and capture job of two subjects. Which I am sure you can handle no problem." Gabriel enticed her with little detail but got her attention.

"I am not called the Silver Venom for shits and giggles kid. What kind of payment are you offering on this?" She asked as Gabriel grabbed the briefcase and placed it on the table, opening it and showing her the immense amount of lien. "Well now, that is quite the offer now isn't it?"

"And to ensure you don't double cross me or try to half-ass the contract, we know that General Ironwood is looking for you. It would be a shame if he came upon your location now wouldn't it?" Gabriel taunted.

"Blackmail? Fuck you for going so low in order to secure a contract. Fine, who are the targets?" She asked begrudgingly.

"Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Corporation and the Winter Maiden. She is the kill target." He said opening his scroll and sending her the file on the Heiress.

"Royalty to kill eh? Sounds like fun, who is the second?"

"Kyran Rhodes, former Beacon Academy Teacher, Vale Soldier and Schnee Corporate Bodyguard." He said sending her the other attachment as well.

"You want me to capture the Black Lightning? Man, glad you got all the Lien, otherwise I'd turn down this job in a heartbeat. Yet I've always wondered when our crosses would pass. Where are they now?" She asked.

"They just left the city on a pair of motorbikes heading south for an unknown destination. No collateral damage and no witnesses." Gabriel said.

"You know, you and Kyran here look quite a bit alike, except you have silver hair and he has black. You two twins or something?" She wondered.

"Just worry about the job Venim and get it done."

"Kid, I'll get it done, you just have that payment ready for me to go." She said placing her glasses back on and leaving the bar. The clandestine meeting over almost as soon as it began. Now it was only a matter of time before the so called Vigilante would be in the hands of Victor and then, Cinder could initiate Phase 2. Oh...the chaos, it can only be imagined.


	13. Chapter 13

The heat was now non-existent as we sped past the open plains of the Savannah and occasional giant areas of sand and an oasis. Supposedly from what Qrow had mentioned, Raven was in the only town in the middle of the desert finishing up an assignment given to her from the Vacuo Kingdom, which was to slay a Dragon Grimm, not something neither Weiss or I had any experience dealing with. So we could either stop in the town to ask questions or just follow the Dragon, either would work.

"So how much further Rhodes?" Weiss asked over the earpiece that I gave her so we could communicate while on the bikes. It was rudimentary sure but it was better than nothing considering the situation.

"About 20 miles left between us and the small town. Think you can keep up Ice Queen?" I chuckled.

"Ice Queen? Funny, my sister was called the same thing a long time ago by a certain someone." She brought her sister up and what seemed like a huge wave of sorrow came from right behind it.

"Still haven't mentioned what happened to her, or even worse, how she died." I said as she sighed.

"When I'm ready Rhodes, I'll tell you the whole thing. I promise." She said as I smiled underneath the scarf around my face.

"Fair enough Ice Queen." I receded my efforts as I heard a louder rumbling behind us. I turned my head briefly seeing a 3rd motorcycle approached us from behind and fast. "Looks like someone wants to join in our fun. Hostile?" I asked her.

"Not sure, they haven't fired or attacked us yet. Doesn't mean that they are friendly." She said as I gripped the throttle.

"Stop, and see if they do the same." I proposed.

"Alright, on you." She responded as we both slowed down and turned our bikes around to face the unknown and stopped dead in our tracks ready to face whoever this person was. It was we predicted that they wanted something as the bike began to slow down as I removed the scarf from my face and threw it to the side. The 3rd biker stopped completely with a few meters of distance between us. The rider removed their helmet and rubbed her hand through the silver dreads kept up as she placed a pair of sunglasses on her face.

"Expecting me huh?" She mentioned as she dismounted her bike. I noticed the pair of pistols on her hips as I dismounted my own.

"Who are you?"I demanded as she laughed.

"Need information or to feel safe Mr. Lightning?" She asked as Weiss got off her bike and drew her rapier and pointed it at the mysterious woman.

"Answer him you harlot, now." She threatened as a white glyph appeared behind her.

"Oh Weiss, you aren't that scary now come on." The woman joked as I drew my Gunblade from behind and pointed it at her.

"A mercenary, that's what you are. And let me guess, you're after me then?" I asked as she drew her pistols from the holsters.

"Someone offered me quite the fortune to take you alive Mr. Rhodes, and to kill you Heiress." She explained as I knew who it was that hired her.

"Guess Victor hires others to do his dirty work now." I mentioned.

"Maybe, doesn't matter to me, now come on Rhodes." She asked.

"Only way I'll come with you is as a cold dead corpse." I said.

"We'll see about that." She said aiming her pistols at me and firing a burst of rounds with electricity arcing from them as I swung my blade in an angled arc knocking them past me. She charged switching her pistols to dual swords as our blades collided briefly before Weiss propelled herself forward with the glyph she summoned earlier to attack the assassin who casually dodged her attack and slammed her fist into the Heiress's stomach. Weiss gasped as it quickly knocked the wind out of her.

"Now now princess, go rest while the big boys play." The assassin grunted as electricity arced through her blade with it piercing her shoulder, shocking her literally. Weiss's pain filled screams could be heard for miles as she was kicked off the blade and off to the side, leaving me and the Assassin to fight it out.

"You bitch!" I screamed swinging my sword past her head as she dodged it and back flipped out of the way. My hair turned the snow white, extending past my waist with my eyes taking on the baby sky blue color.

"Now that is interesting, where did you learn that little ability?" She taunted as I put the Gunblade back in it's sheath and drew my Katana and took up an offensive stance. She gasped lightly as she noticed the figure.

"You look like something out of a fairy tale. Doesn't matter, you're mine big boy!" She switched back to the pistols and fired away a large volley. I raised my blade and swung downwards as a shock wave blew away the rounds to the ground just in front of me. It seemed impossible as she stood shocked at the sudden and immense display of skill and power.

"Impossible! No one can knock bullets out of the air like that!" She proclaimed as I kept a blank state of emotion rushing her and clashing her with a heavy flurry of strikes as she blocked them with her blades. She retreated briefly to catch her breath as I was unfazed by my sudden and intense attack against her. "What the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I taunted as she changed her swords back to pistols and holstered them.

"Clearly right now you are quite the match even for me, consider yourself lucky Black Lightning, but don't worry. I'll be back, always am when it comes to a contract." She said putting her helmet back on and speeding past me back towards the main kingdom. I kept my stance before twirling the sword in a circle as it slowly entered back into the scabbard and with a loud crack, it secured itself into the curved sheath. My hair and eyes reverted back to normal with pain overcoming my chest quickly after. Collapsing to the ground and gripping my chest, I panted trying to regain my own composure.

"I need to really stop using this." I whispered to myself as I took a deep breath with the pain now slowly fading away. I turned around to still see Weiss laying on the ground bleeding. She saw me walk up as I stood above her. "You alright Ice Queen?" I asked.

"I can't move." She barely moved her lips as I chuckled picking her up and holding her in my arms bridal style.

"Guessing that electricity did more than a number on you. Don't worry, you can ride with me." I mentioned carrying her over to my own bike as I positioned her on the back seat with me taking the front as I wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What about my bike?" She said.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and see if you can't get moving again. How's your shoulder?" I mentioned the bleeding wound.

"It's nothing, just get me to the town." She mentioned as I grabbed my scarf and turned to face her and wrapped it around the bloody wound.

"Well it should hold for now. Now try and not move, I'll get us to the town." I said squinting my eyes as I started the bike again and revved the throttle before taking off into the desert heading to the town in the middle of nowhere.

 _Nearby_

"Well that should be expected of a Merc looking for a big payday, doesn't matter though." Gabriel said putting the binoculars away under his coat and let a cocky smile out. "If you want something done, might as well do it yourself. Still though, she did manage to temporarily take care of the Heiress for me. Looks like Kyran should be a rather easy target then." He finished talking as his scroll rang with an unlisted number. No doubt it was Victor calling to confirm that they were dealt with. He answered it as a scratchy voice started to talk.

"Is it done Gabriel?" Victor asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but our Merc failed, no doubt she'll try again though." He explained bringing his gloved hand through his hair and slicking back his silver hair.

"Well then, I guess you'll go after him it would seem." Victor proposed.

"Did you deliver the weapon I asked for?" Gabriel said.

"One Ceremonial Katana as requested. Sure you don't need those curved swords?" Victor asked as Gabriel chuckled undoing his weapon belt, letting them drop to the ground with a loud thud.

"No need Victor, I'll be okay with the weapon you send me. So...send it." Gabriel said as he hung up the scroll and awaited silently in the desert with the hot wind blowing through his hair and hitting his face before a whistling appeared through the air with a metallic container slamming into the ground. He walked up to the box and entered the combination as there stood a single Ceremonial Katana with a white hilt and an orange ribbon attached in a plain black scabbard. Grabbing the weapon, he examined it from top to bottom as he unsheathed the clean silver blade and examined the master craftsmanship as he cocked the sword back aiming it at a rock. Swinging the blade forward, a large shock wave focused from the blade cut the rock clean in two. Sheathing it back into the holster with a quiet snap. He laughed menacingly as he felt the power in his hands.

"I will kill you myself brother." Gabriel whispered as he began his trek to the town where Kyran and his friend were heading to.


	14. Chapter 14

_Revenge is a powerful feeling. In fact, it is also a very powerful motivator in some cases. 14 years ago, I nearly died at the hands of a friend. I was betrayed by my friends, cast out of society as a traitor to the war. Framed for an attempted assassination if you can believe it. When given the choice, I asked to become stronger and fight for what I wanted, my own freedom. So I trained through a good two years of my life for what is the first word that came to mind every time I woke up. Revenge. To cast personal justice on those that deserved it. I killed so many people in my own personal rage, including a person I once loved. Yet, in order to fully walk down the path of revenge you have to cast personal values aside for your own hate. It was something or rather someone that stopped me. And I thank her everyday because of it._

I closed the small black book in my hand and slipped it back into my coat as Weiss chuckled softly as she started to move her arms and legs slightly as she lifted herself off the rock I propped her against.

"What?" I confessed with curiosity.

"You never told me you kept a journal." Weiss said.

"Kept one ever since I joined the military, back when the war was the biggest event in the world at the moment. Thought that if I died, that someone could have a record of what happened, even if it was one sided." I explained.

"A morbid reason."

"A realistic one, but it's been habit, it allows me to reflect on my past actions as a whole and how I've grown overall." I said as she gave me a sigh of content.

"I see, I think I am starting to understand you a bit more each day." She commented as footsteps crunched from behind her. A man in a black and white coat with slicked back snow sliver hair began his way towards up. Instinctively I reached for my sword before the man chuckled softly.

"Hello there brother, it's been a while now hasn't it?" He said aloud as Weiss struggled to get off the rock and onto her own two feet to see him.

"You're Gabriel, Victor's lap dog." I insulted him.

"How cruel you label me as such. I'd prefer you call me what you're familiar with, Sephtis." He said the name as it echoed multiple times in my mind.

"Impossible, Sephtis is dead." I said as he stopped a few meters from Weiss with me closing the distance just past her.

"Take a second look." He said lowering his collar of the coat, revealing a massive scar that covered a majority of his neck.

"No, Flyresa killed you, you bled out on the floor." I pointed it as he flipped his collar back up.

"I said to you that I accepted the darkness a long time ago. It gave me unimaginable power, add that with regenerative ability and a raging fire for revenge. But to tell you the truth, I did die. Woke up in a coffin buried alive. So I dug my way out and waited for another chance to strike at you. I told you before, the cycle can never be broken Kyran." Gabriel explained.

"Back then that may have been true, I was arrogant, mad at everything in the world, like it deserved punishment for my own sins. I would have succumbed rather easily to the power. I don't imagine so anymore." I countered as Weiss used her rapier as a stand as she took a good look at Gabriel, recognizing every single detail and realize that the person I was talking to, was myself.

"And you're traveling with the Heiress, how honorable of you. It's a shame you never got together, or how you heard the screams of her death." Gabriel said with a sadistic tone, his words lined with evil and his tongue loving every single part of it.

"So I guess you're going to kill me right?"

"Kill you? Please, to take you away from Victor Schnee. After having over a decade in a single small jail cell. Plotting every single part of his plot to find you and your family, take away all you know and love and have it burn. Killing your daughter and violating your wife before ending your pathetic existence as a man. Knowing that there wasn't a damn thing you could do about it. No, I won't kill you, I'll make you suffer like he wants, but I won't give him no such pleasure. I want to experience it all for myself." He said as his coat fluttered in the desert as I spotted a single edged sword in a sheath strapped to his side. Then, silence, with both of us staring at each other, waiting for one or the other to make a move in this epic chess game.

"Well then, what are you waiting for Gabriel?" I taunted.

"I've been thinking. About letting you run a little longer. It'd be no fun to kill you right here and now. How could I even live with myself knowing that I couldn't succumb to the same pleasure. So run little boy, go try and save the world and kill Victor, because I waited plenty, I can wait a little more." He said softly as I put Weiss's arm over my shoulder and carried her to the bike. "Oh and she has a name you know?"

"What?"

"That Ethereal Grimm of your's, she does have a name."

"That is?"

"Salem, and she'll be waiting for you Kyran, waiting for you to succumb. Remnant will end one way or another. Either way, Salem will have to intervene at some point." He explained as I placed her on the bike with me taking the handlebars.

"Hey Gabriel, piece of advice from me to you. You touch Flyresa or Karina, you better kill me. Otherwise I'll cut your damn head off, with the Kusanagi blade." I threatened as he just laughed like a maniac.

"Such a brash and bold threat from a family man. I can't wait for our fated battle once more Kyran." His final words echoed as I let loose on the throttle and headed for the town. It couldn't have been possible, he really was alive and soon, Sephtis would be releasing his own form of chaos. Could it possibly have something to do with Human Grimm, or even Salem? Maybe, I'd have to investigate more on the matter.

"Weiss, when we get to town, we need to contact the Maidens, all of them and update the situation. Then we'll look for Raven." I said.

"And what about River and Miles?"

"I can only hope they are doing well. After Atlas, we will all meet back in Vale to report our findings."

"And that man, who was he really?"

"Someone I thought died a long time ago."

 _Yet he is back and planning something..._

 _What is he doing?_

 _And why?_


	15. Chapter 15

A massive roar echoed in the distance even through the pounding engine of the bike. It would be that so called Dragon that was terrorizing the Kingdom. I slowed down just enough to pull of to the side and the outskirt of the town. Removing the key from the ignition, I felt the soft silk like hands of the Heiress leave my waist as she got off the bike on her own, with little to no effort as she stood now perfectly on her own two feet. It brought a small smile across my sand weathered face.

"You gonna be alright princess?" I asked her as she returned a smile of her own in exchange.

"I'll be okay, the paralysis effect is gone now, so I should be able to move on my own. I'm more so worried about you, and that man. Who is he really?" She inquired about the man with silver hair. He was not someone different, he was truly me. Blood, skin, personality and all of my internal hatred materialized into a physical manifestation. His only goal to finish his life was for me, to kill him.

"I'll tell you what Weiss, I will tell you the truth about him on one condition. What happened to Winter?" I proposed the concept as she cringed in anxiety and sorrow. It was a topic even I could tell, she was very hesitant to talk about.

"Soon, I'll say. It's just a bit much to..."

"It's fine, I won't rush you into saying it. I only want to quench my own curiosity." I admitted.

"Yet this goes even beyond my father now, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yes Weiss...it does." I whispered as the roar now echoed just above us as we both now sighted the giant winged beast spearheading downwards right for the center of town. "GET DOWN!" I screamed tossing myself over the bike onto the dirt and sand before a massive shock wave spread out from ground zero, shattering buildings, glass and other structures with ease. Creating a small sandstorm in its wake. I lifted myself off the ground reaching for my Kusanagi blade to attack the beast but I stopped myself seeing a wonder for my own eyes. There stood mere meters from the Grimm Dragon, a woman in a long black coat with red and black hair flowing from the shock wave. In front of her, she held a single edged blade with a revolver as a handle. On the end, a chain connected a silver wolf head to the weapon. Her face was covered by a black Grimm Mask with red markings.

"It can't be, she really is alive..." I was abreast at the mere sight of her trying to accept the fact. Weiss got up drawing her Rapier seeing the woman in front of the Dragon.

"Is she crazy?! She'll get killed!" Weiss exclaimed in fear for the woman's safety as I let a grin slip.

"She'll be fine." I said aloud as she lowered the blade with the handle in her left hand and brought it up in an angled attack across the neck of the Dragon with it screeching in pain and agony. It slumped down slightly as she jumped on top of its head, raising her sword above her head and impaling it through the thick white skull of the Grimm, black mist pouring from the wound. She held her grip on tight, pulling the trigger on the handle, firing the revolver with the blade cutting upwards through the skull and back above her head. With one more powerful strike, she sliced through the neck of the creature, separating the head from the rest of the body. Sheathing the sword on her back with ease, the dust and sand finally settled with the Dragon Grimm evaporating from the town center. I walked up to the lone swordsman with her twisting around to confront me, she expected a new opponent, but not me.

"Father?" She asked me softly with an anxious attitude.

"Still borrowing my moniker aren't you Karina?" I joked as she removed the mask from her face, allowing me to see her tear filled eyes welling up as she let loose and embraced me, crying into my shoulder. I did not need to say a word to her, it was the emotions that expressed enough.

"I'm sorry Father, I haven't seen you in over a decade. There has been a lot going in my life that I necessarily had time to contact you." She apologized breaking the embrace and wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I've seen you grown up into quite the beautiful woman. I'm happy to see you doing well but Grimm Slayer?" I pointed out the profession.

"One of the best ways to earn skill and money out here." She rubbed the back of her head.

"As long as you're surviving, that's good." I mentioned.

"Speaking of, what are you doing here? It isn't like you to appear out of the blue like that."

"I'm looking for a woman, Raven Branwen. I need her help because he's out. Victor Schnee and Sephtis are back." I threw the truth bluntly at her as she felt the words strike a hammer of fear into her heart once more. She was a survivor of the a timeline far darker than our own, that destroyed everything she knew and loved, including me.

"Follow me, I'll take you to her, she isn't far from here." Karina stated walking away from the Dragon and very many prying eyes as we continued past them.

"Friend of yours?"

"More like a teacher, while training from you was well and earned. I learned a lot from Raven: Advanced Swordsmanship, Assassination, Stealth Techniques, Archery and Marksmanship and even horseback riding. So in return, she expects a lot from me. Although I don't mind, hunting big Grimm like that is quite fun." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused, can someone explain to me what's happening? Who is she Kyran?" Weiss finally spoke up from her shock. Unsure on how to approach the situation presented to her.

"It's gonna sound crazy to because it did for me. She is from the future if you can believe it, through some amazing feats, she's here and unfortunately not able to return to where she's from. To top it all off, this is my daughter." I explained to Weiss as she sighed slightly annoyed.

"You know, considering Human Grimm, my Father an absolute madman, a demon capable of destroying worlds inside of you, this is reasonable." She pointed it out.

"Glad you like to think so." I joked.

"Ugh...you're insufferable." Weiss mentioned. We approached a lone single story home a few blocks into town wher Karina opened the door the small yet cozy inside. A fire helped itself in the pit underneath the chimney with a pot of tea brewing just above it, the smell intoxicating the room. In front of the fire sat a woman with a black kimono and hair, a crimson blade sheathed next to her. Turning her head to see Karina and two unannounced guests. Her red eyes piercing among all else in the room.

"Karina, who may this two be?" Raven asked.

"Raven, this is Weiss Schnee and my Father, Kyran Rhodes." She introduced us as Raven's eyes peaked with slight excitement.

"So this is the infamous Black Lightning I heard of. And what brings you here Kyran?" She asked.

"I've come seeking your help. An old enemy of mine far too powerful for me to directly confront has forced me with very few options. I was told that you would be able to remedy such a situation." I explained as she gestured her hand at the mat next to her.

"Sit and relax yourself. Karina, take Weiss and collect the bounty on your kill with the Dragon." She said without breaking any eye contact with me.

"Got it, let's go Weiss." Karina said as she left quietly with Weiss in tow, leaving me and Raven alone in the small home. I sat down next to her as she took the teapot from the fire and poured the alluring liquid into two small cups.

"You come not seeking help, but power. I know that look of fear in your eyes, I've seen it before in many men and woman. Even with the strength of the Ethereal Grimm you demand more." She whispered as I noticed the shift in tone.

"So Karina told you then."

"Of the dark future she came from, of a father cursed with a being so powerful it destroyed the world as we know it. The man known as Sephtis and Victor Schnee who are both ghosts haunting your every step. I am quite aware of your situation Mr. Rhodes."

"Then will you help me?"

"Only if you are willing to cooperate with me. Please give me your right hand." She asked as I complied silently as she took my right hand, removing the glove from my hand and seeing the silver ring on my finger.

"Tell me about your wife." She asked pressing her fingers into my palm and wrist as I closed my eyes.

"Flyresa Michaelson, a former lancer with the Schnee Corporation and my mentor for a brief time. We grew to know each other quite well which in tow, turned to feelings of affection for each other. After my predicament a decade ago, we married and had our daughter Karina. She's brave, strong, and optimistic. Always willing to be there when the time calls for it." I said softly.

"Quite the woman I suppose then?"

"More than I'd ever imagine."

"And what about Arianna?" She asked as I felt a small wave of stress flow over me. "Relax."

"My older sister, deceased. She gave her life to protect mine, because of my own selfless want and desire." I stated.

"You blame yourself for her death then?"

"Every day, asking myself if it was worth it."

"Do you feel that with her death, you did nothing since then to make up for your own desire of love?" She asked.

"I.."

"Answer the question truthfully."

"Yes, even with the birth of Karina, teaching generations of huntsmen and huntresses and helping my family with whatever they could want. I've felt helpless, knowing that all of this happened because I wanted to save one person and she gave her life in doing so."

"You must accept the fact that what she did, she did for you. That it isn't your fault, otherwise, I can't help you Kyran."

"How? It isn't that simple."

"It is, just accept the truth: Her death is not your fault." She proposed as I silently went through the so called truth in my head. That Ari dying for my future wasn't my fault. It was something that didn't seem right. She raised me, protected me, taught and trained me. Been there in both the good and bad times and she died because I wanted to help someone. Could my own selfish desire not have been bad but good? That because she died, she gave up her own life to protect her only sibling regardless of the consequence. She wanted me to live, she knew I'd keep going, have a family to call my own and be what I always have been, a fighter and a survivor. So that she could witness what she never had a chance to have: A family.

"It...it isn't my fault." I said softly with tears falling from my eyes. A hard press into my wrist as I felt a flow of energy go through my veins and my body, an energy that did not harm but healed.

"So there really is a soul in you after all." She mentioned.

"What just happened?" I asked opening my eyes as she help the cup of tea in front of me. I took it from her hands and drank it slowly.

"Over the years you developed mental blocks in your mind that blocked the key essential, your aura. You've always had one but it was suppressed by your own survivors guilt, anger, hate and many others that you have slowly accepted over the years. That was your last block and now, your aura is flowing back into you for the first time in a long time." She explained.

"I thought that..."

"You'd receive training? There is no need, you are powerful enough to defeat Victor. He was using your own weakness against you which is why he defeated you so easily. It applies to Sephtis as well, before he also manipulated you into almost killing him and letting you be consumed by blood lust. Since your feelings were your own weakness, that is what almost destroyed you."

"That simple huh?" I conceded.

"Yes, for a warrior to have control of the battlefield is to have the ability to control his own emotion while in combat. Plus, you already have the weapon capable of ending them both. Your Demon Blade." She mentioned as I let loose another smile.

"Then all I have to do is find him and end this."I said.

"All of which is to your discretion."

"Thank you Raven for everything."

"It was my honor, just remember this: the darkness will always be there, it'll be up to you to control it."


	16. Chapter 16

The screen on my scroll expanded with the face of Pyrrha Nikos taking its place. She let out a small smile seeing to what was her own satisfaction that I was alive.

"Mr. Rhodes, a pleasure once more. How is Weiss treating you?" She inquired of the other Maiden that traveled with me.

"As hopeful as expected. I want to report to you that I'll be returning to Vale as soon as possible. At your request but why if I may ask." I wondered.

"Well the international conference between Humanity and White Fang is taking place once more in neutral territory. To ensure the continued peace between Humans and Faunus." She explained.

"You mean the Peace Treaty concerning the Human/Faunus War. You want me to attend don't you?" I mentioned as she nodded.

"As a Veteran of the War, I would like you to attend in the honor of Humanity." She offered.

"There is a reason I never went to those meetings." I said softly.

"Blake Belladonna requested you personally. I'd hate to say you turned her down." Nikos teased as I sighed with an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I'll be there. Just give me a few days to get back." I said as another call echoed on the scroll with the name Miles attached to it. I nodded to Mrs. Nikos before closing the call and opening the other to the young man with River in the background of an obvious airship. "What do you have to report?" I asked Miles as he chuckled.

"Straight to the point I see. Well I got bad news unfortunately, neither Gabriel or Victor was in Atlas. No way in hell they could be here. What about your end?" Miles said.

"We had a brief encounter with Gabriel but no sign of Victor."

"Lucky you, did you meet up with Raven?"

"Yes, we'll be returning to Vale as soon as we can. We'll be attending the peace conference. Try and be there." I said as he laughed.

"Sure, be sure to bring the Heiress back. I'd love to get to know her more!" He winked as I ended the call and put my scroll back into my coat. Turning the corner to the outside door, I opened it to Weiss staring at two people arguing nearby.

"You finish everything you need to?" She wondered.

"Yea, we are heading back to Vale."

"Back to Vale? We just left a few days ago." She argued.

"Yea well Nikos wants us back for the Treaty conference. Besides, we'll be bringing back Karina." I mentioned walking over to the arguing couple.

"Maybe one more too." She said pointing to the man in the black coat with dark purple hair tied back in a slack ponytail and sunglasses. He had two swords on his back crossed together will gloves and sleeves rolled up.

"Who the hell is this?" I said aloud seeing Karina yelling at him.

"Listen to me, I killed the Dragon, so it's my bounty! Now give me the payment Murasaki!" She yelled as I remembered the name distinctly. The man chuckled as I drew my Gunblade walking up to him.

"Kyran what the hell are you doing?!" Weiss hissed as I aimed my sword at the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the large weapon being pointed at him before raising his hands slowly and backing away from Karina.

"Hey buddy! No need to use that thing now you hear?" He pleaded as Karina turned around seeing me.

"Father what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at me as I pulled the hammer back.

"Murasaki No Oogarasu, its been about 14 years since I last saw you." I said softly as he leaned forward slightly, peering through his glasses as he struggled to recognize me before his eyebrows raised.

"Kyran Rhodes?" He questioned as I still kept my weapon trained on him and a silent tone. "Man, its been a while now since we both worked together. How you been man? Doing alright?" He kept rambling before I pulled the trigger, with the bullet flying past him and striking the wall behind him.

"SHUT UP! I have a lot of questions for you coward." I threatened him as he chuckled softly with me closing the distance between us.

"You mean about the Schnee Corporation? Listen man there was some complications but I'm not your enemy. Man I quit those idiots a while ago since Victor got arrested for conspiracy. You know how hard it is to get another job when your own boss gets arrested? He was taken down by this Vigilante and it was all over the news...oh shit." He realized who I really was as I placed the sharp side of the blade against his neck, putting a small amount of pressure on it.

"I said, shut up." I said as he raised his neck against the blade.

"I see your point, shutting up now." He conceded as I removed the blade from his neck and sheathed the blade.

"Want to tell me where you disappeared off to when I was labeled a traitor?" I asked the man as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, after you left and Sil took your place. He offered me a lot of money and I mean a lot to go off the grid and never return to the Schnee Corporation again. So I took it and left, a few days later I had made my way to Vacuo and been here ever since." He explained his situation.

"So Sil bribed you to leave? Were you really that desperate?" I said.

"A tiny bit, besides guarding that Heiress was a pain in the ass if you ask me." He joked as Weiss entered his point of view as he sighed. "Oh god damn it." He said with a palm slapping across his face.

"You were saying Murasaki?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Besides, now that you're here. I can join up with you guys." He said cheerfully as I turned my back to him.

"Not happening."

"Awesome, I can't wa...wait what?" He asked with a disappointed tone.

"You do realize I haven't seen you in 14 years? What part of me wants to bring you along?" I questioned.

"Your everlasting love of friendship?"

"Try again."

"Well I do know that Victor Schnee is out in the wild with a raging blood lust looking for you. It's almost embarrassing I'd say. I'm an expert swordsman as you would probably have guessed and you'll need all the help you can get to take down a man who is an expert at summoning Aura creatures." He proposed as I silently thought over his offer.

"He isn't wrong on two things. Murasaki is one of the best swordsman out of Vale. Ranking on par with me in the national dueling tournaments. So having him around wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. That and my father is an expert at summoning as I am sure you are personally aware." Weiss whispered into my ear as I turned around to the purple haired swordsman.

"Alright fine, I'll bring you along." I submitted as he cheered like a child.

"WOOT!" He raised his arms into the air.

"But give my daughter back the payment for the dragon, it is rightfully hers." I said as he sighed in defeat.

"Damn it." He groaned handing the money to Karina.

"Serves you right Mura." Karina taunted.

"Wait...daughter? But shes..."

"A story for another time Murasaki. Now come on." I said heading back the motorbike.

"Man, we got a lot of catching up to do." He said aloud while following me.

 _Elsewhere_

"Incessant little brat, you had to go and kill my dragon didn't you? I guess I trained you well Karina." I said softly reaching for my scroll in my pocket and dialing Cinder's number as it rang quietly against my ear for a moment before a voice answered.

"Yes my dear Gabriel? How can I help you?" She asked.

"Is everything set for the Peace Conference in Vale?" I inquired.

"Indeed, all the parameters are set for the event. Will it cause the chaos you require?" She wondered.

"Quite, and on a global scale. Once the day is done, the Human/Faunus War will be reignited in all its glory." I said with pride.

"Excellent, I can hardly wait." She said before hanging up as I smiled.

"Neither can I. I have a faithful reunion with my brother and my very own daughter. I'll see you two soon." I said walking away from the small desert town.


	17. Chapter 17

_Beacon Academy_

 _Day of the Human/Faunus Peace Conference_

The Airship began its descent onto the rather crowded area filled with government officials, White Fang representatives, soldiers and civilians alike. I relaxed next to Karina who like Murasaki was rather anxious of being in a crowd full of unchecked people that could potentially spark disaster. Weiss leaned against a Window looking onto the crowd herself.

"Something is bothering you isn't it?" I asked Karina with my arms crossed as she gave relived sigh.

"At least you notice. Actually, me and Mura both have the same issue. We aren't the biggest fan of Faunus. I remember you having a similar issue, resentment against them." She mentioned.

"It'll never leave me I can tell you that. You I figure got it from me at some point or with your own experience. Murasaki however, it doesn't make sense to me. Got a reason why?" I asked Karina as Mura cleared his throat loudly as to get my attention.

"That's private information, please don't go digging in my past now Wolf." He scowled at me for trying to ask. It was obvious he didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"Alright, I won't." I said as the Airship touched down on the landing platform with the 4 of us getting up from our respective positions and heading for the exit ramp. The ramp lowered itself to two familiar people from 12 years ago, Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus, both key figures of the White Fang.

"Kyran Rhodes, a pleasure to see you once again. You remember Adam do you not?" She mentioned the towering man next to her. I shook his hand out of general respect but not much more.

"I do, it's nice to see you both again." I said simply.

"It's been 12 years and it's the first time you've ever come to these meetings. I'm surprised." Blake pointed out.

"Well I have a family to take care of, so this wasn't the biggest priority for me."

"I heard about that and while it may be a little late, I wanted to say congrats on both your marriage and your daughter." She said as I let loose a small smile.

"Thank you." I said before noticing another two familiar faces: Miles and River, both which seem quite exhausted from their trip to Atlas.

"Buddy! How was the desert?" Miles asked with a sarcastic tone.

"You're funny."

"I think I have permanent hypothermia, and I hate snow. Don't even get me started on River's constant complaining about not bringing pants." Miles obviously said as it brought River to anger rather quickly.

"Well I wouldn't have said anything had we stopped at any clothing store! ANY OF THEM! Then I'd have pants! But no, we couldn't leave because you were eyeing every single lady within a 20 mile radius!" She shouted back.

"They need love damn it! They need to be nurtured and cared for!"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't helping!"

"QUIET!" I yelled stopping the two arguing as Blake couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"It seems you have organized quite the party for your adventures." She said.

"You call it a party, I call it babysitting." I said anxiously rubbing my hair.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone said in unison at me.

"You see what I mean?" I said walking off into the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"To enjoy the festivities before I have to go back to babysitting." I said disappearing into the crowd with finally a moment of peace to myself. Karina was right, I still had some resentment against the Faunus, even as so far to give some I came into eye contact with cold looks but not much else. It was one of the reasons I never went to any of these meetings. It was because even after all these years, I could still never forgive them for what they did to my mother and probably never could.

My thoughts were stopped as I accidentally bumped into a woman wearing a crimson dress with black hair and amber eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized as she just chuckled.

"That's quite alright, accidents happen." She said in a seductive manner before raising her eyebrows slightly. "Say, you're the Black Lightning aren't you?" She noticed.

"I swear it feels like I become a celebrity overnight haven't I?" I joked.

"Well you did when you exposed Victor Schnee. So I'd say it was warranted." She mentioned.

"Never got your name Miss...?" I asked.

"Cinder Fall, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rhodes." She said offering her hand as I placed a light kiss on her palm as she giggled. "Quite the gentleman aren't you?"

"Can't be mean to a beautiful woman now can I?" I gestured.

"You bring a fair point, stick around the party a little bit, I'm sure you'll see me later." She said winking before disappearing into the crowd as I chuckled to myself. With her gone, another figure appeared, this time not a seductive woman but of a young man with silver white hair and a brown overcoat walking away from the festivities. Quietly, I began to trail the man within the crowd, closing the distance between us quickly but with discretion. Soon enough, I was just right behind him as I placed my left hand on his shoulder with him turning around. I was expecting for him to attack but what I wasn't is a young man of what seemed like royalty.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" He demanded.

"No, my mistake." I apologized.

"Better that way." He scoffed walking back into the crowd.

"Brat." I whispered before feeling a cold metallic barrel pressed against my lower back and a hand placed on my shoulder. A voice whispered into my ear.

"Couldn't agree more." He whispered with that familiar tone.

"Sephtis, glad you could show up to the party." I joked as he patted my shoulder firmly.

"Glad you could show some decent restraint considering I have a gun pointed at your lower spine. Expected you to try and take my head off, but its good to know that you can keep your cool in stressful situations. Come, let's take a walk brother." He pressured the gun into my spine a little deeper as me and him moved through the crowd slowly but surely.

"Want to let me in on what you're planning?" I asked as he just chuckled.

"Oh Kyran, Kyran, Kyran. Always poking, always prodding and always being a consistent pain in my ass. Sorry, but that'll be a surprise for later. Now keep moving." He "encouraged" as we kept going to a nearby secluded area inside the Academy. Entering the small hallway and continuing even further down before he pushed me forward as I turned around to see him in person. Wearing his normal black coat as usual and slicked back silver white hair.

"Why don't you just kill me? Or is that too much of a hassle for you?" I taunted him as he brought the pistol and smacked me across my face. I fell to my knee gripping my jaw as I looked up at him.

"Shut up. I have someone here who wants to talk to you." He motioned the pistol as a pair of footsteps behind as I just let loose laughing.

"Oh, so grandpa did decide to visit didn't he?" I joked as I felt his boot kick me to the ground with his figure now appearing in my field of vision. Wearing a long white cape and suit to match.

"When did you become the joker Mr. Vigilante?" He asked kneeling down to my level.

"No particular time, but the only thing stopping me from slicing your head off is Mr. Henchman here." I mentioned.

"Well, I won't give you any such luxury. In fact, I think your wife and your daughter Karina have a different story to say about it." He said as I picked myself up to my knees before be kicked to the floor again.

"You're joking, you haven't the slightest clue where they are." I said with reassurance.

"No, but a certain Tsubaki Leonhart does, and has transferred them to my custody." He said as my heart stopped.

"You won't lay a single finger on them." I threatened before another kick to the back stopped me.

"Oh I will, but, not yet. I want to make sure your friends, and then, your world suffers with you unable to do a damn thing before I kill them and then, you." He said as I grabbed the heel of his boot.

"You're a coward, you know that right?" I asked.

"No, just careful." He said before a gunshot echoed in the hallway with all 3 of us looking towards the source. It was a woman with a black and red hair and a familiar gunblade.

"Not careful enough it seems." Karina said pointing it at Victor. "Back away from him, now." She said as Victor complied. "Are you alright?" She said as I finally got off the ground and drew my own Gunblade and aimed it Gabriel.

"Where the hell is Flyresa and Karina?" I demanded from Victor as he just laughed with a sadistic tone.

"Catch me to find out." He said throwing a hidden smoke bomb and with it, he sprinted away from our sight lines, I immediately began my pursuit.

"He's mine!" I yelled as our boots clattered against the tile floor and into the unknown.

 _Karina_

"Damn him!" I yelled as out of the smoke a blade was rushing towards me. I barely had time to block it with mine. Behind the curved blade, I could see the crazed face of my own Father, who had accepted the Ethereal Grimm as his own. We both backed off at the same time as I gripped my sword tighter.

"Why Father?! Why did you do all the horrible things you did? Answer me!" I yelled as he just smiled.

"Oh Karina, you'll never understand, never have and will. You've been just a naive piece of garbage that your mother raised. I had greater goals in mind and a better future. And you had to fuck it all up because you wanted to see that bastard. I was real close too, but no, selfish Karina wanted to see her other father and save the world." He explained charging again as he rushed me with a brief flurry of blows.

"I know this for sure, you're a monster. You killed Mother without a second thought, you killed Asce! Your own flesh and blood because you thought he was weak!" I began to cry.

"Because Asce was weak, you on the other hand, you're strong and very powerful. I've hoped you enjoyed your time as I am going to end it here and now. The cycle has never been broken and you can't stop it no matter how hard you try." He laughed manically as I calmed myself and took a cold emotionless stance ready to fight.

"I challenge my fate, and I will kill you, one way or another." I finished rushing him with my blade in hand and a mindset of a cold-blooded killer.


	18. Chapter 18

Turning the corner, I kept chasing the white cloaked Victor down the hall, my sword still firm in my grip as it was my rage that fueled my energy. It wasn't that I had forgotten about Raven's explanation, no, it was that I had to confirm the truth for myself. That he in fact had my wife and daughter, and where they were. He snapped his fingers with an aura Beowulf summoning before me in an attempt to slow my progress. I aimed my Gunblade and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting its target and the blade falling back onto my shoulder due to the recoil before I sliced downwards and cutting the beast in two as I saw Victor enter an elevator with the doors closing in front of him.

"Get back here you coward!" I screamed raising my blade as it struck the door with sparks flying off the collision. I growled in anger as I entered the elevator to my left and hit the top floor, if he was heading anywhere, that's where he would go. I went into my coat pocket and got my scroll, opening the contacts list and calling Weiss. It rang for a moment before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Weiss, listen to me. Your father is here and I am currently in pursuit of him."

"Where are you? I'll come help."

"I'm heading to Ozpin's office. Inform someone, anyone."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, just get help." I finished the call as I put the scroll back and holding my weapon ready to fight. Taking a slow breath, the doors opened to Ozpin's office with Victor waiting at the desk and seemingly out of breath. I raised my Gunblade aiming at the man as I walked out of the elevator.

"Where are they?" I demanded as he just laughed before turning around drawing a rapier from his side.

"You want to know don't you? You really love them that much?" He asked.

"For as long as I live." I responded.

"Did my daughter Weiss ever tell what happened to her older sister?" He said as I took a few more steps forward.

"No."

"Well she killed herself. Because of a mission you failed." He said.

"You mean the assassination of Blake Belladonna? Winter didn't seem the type to kill herself over a simple mistake." I mentioned.

"Not technical suicide. Once she heard the truth of how you duped her, she went after Blake by herself and was killed in the process." He explained as I lowered my sword.

"So you assume it is my fault?"

"IT IS YOUR FAULT! Everything is your fault! Had you not interfered, everything would still be in place!" He yelled as I kept silent walking forward. "I would be the ruler of this Kingdom, Humanity would be the winner in the war, the Grimm all eradicated and Winter would still be alive today. All of it, if you wouldn't have interfered!" He said while I was within meters of him, stopping and holstering my Gunblade before I reached down to my right hip and un-holstered the pistol and aiming it at him.

"What about Weiss then? Do you even care about her?" I asked.

"The younger and inferior one? She was just a means to an end." He answered as I aimed for his shoulder and fired. He screamed dropping the sword as I pressed the hot barrel into the bloody wound.

"Feel good huh? I can make all of this pain end, just tell me where my family is." I offered as he grabbed the gun.

"STOP!" A third voice joined in as I turned my head slightly to see Weiss exiting the elevator at the scene before her.

"Not until he tells me where Flyresa and Karina are, now!" I yelled pushing the gun barrel further in.

"You know torturing him isn't going to make a damn bit of difference." She stated as I took the gun out and aimed at his ankle.

"I doubt that Weiss." I said shooting his ankle as he dropped to his knees.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed in pain.

"That was your Achilles Tendon, you won't be walking anytime soon. So you tell me where they are." I threatened placing the bloody barrel on his forehead.

"KYRAN!" Weiss screamed grabbing my free arm.

"Well I don't know. Hell I guess this ploy really worked." He taunted.

"What?"

"Your friend Gabriel has them in his custody. He's the one who broke me out of prison to get your attention. He's been playing you this whole time. My threats are worthless to you now, because while I was plotting my revenge, he was in the process of handling it. I was a means to an end. So if you want your family back, you want him and not me." He explained everything as I pressed the barrel to his forehead ready to pull the trigger, my rage and anger overflowing within me. Then, I felt soft hands on the pistol as I saw Weiss.

"Kyran, stop. Listen to my father, its over with him." She said softly.

"He ruined my life Weiss, just for a bit more damn power."

"Yes, but now you've dealt with him. Just killing him would prove his point."

"Then what the hell should I even do with him?"

"Give me the pistol, he's my father, I'll do it." She said prying away my fingers slowly. I sighed letting go of the pistol and handing it to her.

"Just make it quick." I said walking away slowly. Weiss placed the pistol against her Father's head.

"I just want one answer from you: Did you ever love me?" She asked softly.

"No...I didn't." He answered as she began to cry.

"WHY? Was Winter the better child? Was I just worthless to you?"

"You did say just one answer." He joked as she screamed pulling the trigger with Victor falling to the ground limp. She pulled the trigger again and again with each of them striking his body until the gun clicked empty as she kept pulling the trigger. I grabbed the pistol from her hand as her eyes kept flowing with tears. She fell into my chest as I could feel her pain and sorrow knowing the fact that she just killed her own father. All I could do now was just comfort her as I placed my hand on her shoulder and letting her cry.

"It's okay, its over." I said.

"No, its not. Go to Karina, before its too late for her." She said as I looked towards the elevator before turning back to her.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Go!" She pushed me away as I ran towards the elevator hitting the ground floor button. Praying silently as the elevator descended quickly before opening to the clashing of swords not far from here. I sprinted out of the elevator rushing to their location as quick as my feet would allow. Then it stopped suddenly with me turning the corner as I saw the silver haired Gabriel. Karina was hunched over, blood dripping onto the tile floor below her and a curved bloody piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. Gabriel kicked her off the blade before turning to me stunned and shocked at what I just witnessed. His smile and sword said it all.

"Nice of you to join us brother." He taunted.

"No..." I said softly.

"Should of known better than to leave me alone with sweet old Karina." He continued as I grabbed the handle of the Kusanagi blade and removed it from the sheath.

"You're dead to me." I said with my eyes turning sky blue and hair extending with snow white locks.


	19. Chapter 19

"Were you meaning to be intimidating with your transformation into that form?" Gabriel asked reaching for the curved sword he kept underneath his coat and drawing the blade in a quick elegant fashion while taking a close right stance. I just kept a blank stare while walking towards him, the blade kept in my left hand in a reverse grip.

"Reverse grip? Interesting even for you old man." He taunted me with a cocky smile on his face. Yet to his own surprise, I said nothing in response. Nothing to provoke the mad beast who had haunted me all these years.

"Fine, if you won't talk, then let your actions speak for you." He said raising his blade and focusing his aura into it, before swinging downwards with a focused strike of energy coming at me. I reacted by swinging upwards, cutting through the beam with ease, causing it to split in two and crash behind me. "Damn it!" He shouted swinging another one with the same action being repeated only downwards, yet I repeated it once more with only feet between us as I swung in a vertical arc with him guarding with only moments to spare.

"Tell me Wolf, how does it feel to be played at your own game of deception and trickery?" He asked with that same smile.

"You think I won't kill you to get them back?" I countered as he just chuckled at the response. Breaking the lock as we unleashed a brief flurry of attacks along with parries with neither of us gaining ground but instead keeping it genuinely even.

"I hope you do, with all that wonderful anger and ferocity that I missed for so long. A ruthless monster with no regard for his own humanity. Tell me, will you give into that dark desire for your own family?" He proposed with a few brief strikes of his sword against my own in an attempt to break my guard.

"Then you are mistaken you damn monster." I said drawing the Gunblade with my right hand and bringing the heavy sword downwards against his guard, his curved blade snapping under the brief yet intense pressure and shattering into multiple pieces, the Gunblade slicing into his shoulder with a painful scream of agony. Gabriel let go of the shattered blade as blood poured from the open wound. Replacing the Kusanagi Blade with my spare handgun, I aimed at Gabriel's head. "Where are Flyresa and Karina?" I demanded as his blood stained silver hair drooped downwards with laughs of despair eminating from him.

"I believe Mr. Rhodes, you have bigger problems that finding your wife and daughter at the moment." He said in a soft tone raising his hand which had a small detonator in it. Pressing down on the red button, explosions rocked outside with screams overwhelming the grounds. I pressed the barrel against his head in anger.

"What the hell did you just do?!" I yelled as he headbutted the barrel and slammed his fist into my gut, forcing me to lose my grip on the Gunblade and allowing him to get loose of the sword. His aura quickly healed the wound in this shoulder as he raised the detonator.

"Remember those Human Grimm you fought, well I hope you remembered how to kill them. Cause there is plenty of them to deal with. If you want your wife and daughter so much, I'd suggest you catch the next airship to Atlas. Because I'll be waiting for you Kyran." He finished walking out into the chaos outside with me briefly catching my breath before turning my attention to Karina who was focusing on holding the bleeding wound in her chest.

"It fucking hurts!" She screamed with her blood loss slowly yet surely piling up on the floor in a small pool.

"Just relax okay, you're going to be alright Karina." I halfheartedly said with feigned comfort. Her wounds didn't look good at all.

"You know dad, you don't have to lie to me." She chuckled before painfully coughing up blood.

"It makes me feel better kiddo." I said softly as a roar eruptted from the doorway with a disfigured and pale faunus taking on the appearance of the creatures of the village. Long arms with claws and bloody teeth with ruby eyes. It drooled upon seeing me and Karina with a pool of blood before quickly charging to feast on us both. I instinctvly covered Karina with my own body to protect her from the assualt.

"FATHER NO!" She screamed as I closed my eyes tight waiting for the painful bite that awaited me. Yet instead, a gunshot followed with me slowly opening my eyes seeing a woman with snow white hair next to me with her familiar cold exterior.

"Took you long enough." I said as she scoffed briefly. The creature now dead with a single shot through the head.

"Sorry, are you alright?" She asked me while keeping her eyes trained on the open door.

"I'm fine but Karina is hurt pretty bad, unless she gets medical attention soon, she is going to die." I gave the situation upfront as she sighed looking at us both for a few brief moments.

"There is an empty airship not too far from here, if we can get the others, then we won't have a problem getting out of here alive. Can she walk?" Weiss asked as I lifted Karina who yelped briefly in pain holding her chest as the bleeding began to slow down. "Come on then." She said taking point outside where the chaos and panic spread violently. Anyone who hadn't become infected or transformed by the virus was fleeing for their lives away from the deadly creatures.

"Any chance that our friends got infected by the virus?" Weiss asked as I shook my head in disbelief.

"They wouldn't dare, or I at least hope they wouldn't be that stupid." I said aloud as she chuckled while leading me to the airship at least a few hundred meters away at the edge of the grounds. With at least an army of the creatures between us and the airship. "Damn it, we won't make it through that." I said as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"You're right, and we can't go around them either. What do you think?" She asked me as gunfire interuppted us with a purple haired man slice and firing his way through the creatures as he made his way towards us with a calm and cheerful demanour.

"Is that.."

"Murasaki..." I sighed as he noticed us before whistling.

"Yo! Give me a minute." He yelled cutting his way through the Grimm with more roars in the distance.

"Pegasus." I noticed the disinct call. "Hurry up!" I responded.

"Take my time?! Okay!" He joked as Weiss growled rushing forward before a large White aura knight appreared in front of her, slicing through at least 50 of the creatures with relative ease.

"Come on!" She urged us to follow as I carried Karina through the gap to Weiss who released the knight as it disappated with Murasaki quickly joining us before a circle of the creatures began to slowly form around us.

"Sorry to be late to the party, we had univited guests." Murasaki commented.

"Where the hell is everybody else?" I demanded.

"Well aren't you a party pooper? Miles and River are waiting at the Airship and I am not sure where Blake or Adam are." He explained.

"Then we head for the airship." I directed.

"Off we go then." Murasaki said as we began to make our way forward with the creatures howling with bloody teeth towards us. Weiss quickly summoned up multiple Beowolves in a circle around us to fend off the enemy Grimm. The Human ones quickly enveloping our own Beowolves as we covered a decent distance to the airship with them in quick pursuit of us. Then, a scream of pain, but not one of them, rather us. I turned my head seeing a Human Grimm with its jaws latched into Weiss's shoulder as its teeth sunk in deep. She frustratingly pierced the skull of the Grimm with her rapier as it fell limp with its teeth falling out and exposing a deep blood covered bite in its place.

"WEISS!" I yelled as she shook her head with slight pain being shown in her expression.

"I'll be fine, come on, the airship isn't far from here." She just shrugged it off as we continued forward with Weiss summoning a King Taijustu to attack the things. Up ahead was as she promised, an empty Airship with Miles and River fighting them off at the edge of the ramp before they noticed us approaching.

"Come on!" Miles yelled as Weiss summoned a Silver Ursa and had it ram a path straight to the airship as we used the brief advantage to advance as the horde advanced from behind. Quickly me, Karina and Murasaki entered the airship as I placed my injured daughter down with her at this point passed out from loss of blood. Miles and River followed shortly after but only one person was unaccounted for: Weiss. I turned back around to see her standing at the edge of the ramp with the creatures holding their distance for the moment as they were engaged with Atlas Knights. I ran back down the ramp with Weiss having her back turned to me.

"Let's get out of here Weiss." I said as she looked at me.

"I can't, not after been bitten by one of those damn things." She said pointing out her bloody shoulder. "I can't risk infecting you all." She said as I realized what that would mean.

"You can't be sure of that, now come on and let's get out here now!" I yelled as she smiled with a few tears dropping from her face as she walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, I never got a chance to love you. Goodbye Kyran." She said placing her lips on mine to my own surprise as she pushed me back onto the ramp with her walking back willingly to the horde as the airship began to lift off the ground.

"NO! WEISS!" I screamed as we quickly gained altitude as I saw the knights fall and her position overwhelmed with Human Grimm. "Weiss..." I dropped my head in shame and began to cry.

"Kyran...where do you want to go?" Miles asked.

"Get us to a hospital, and tell that pilot to hurry." I responded as Miles nodded his head as he walked towards the cockpit.

"God damn it, god damn her." I cursed her as the ramp closed sealing her final fate.

"Hey buddy...it'll be alright." Murasaki tried to comfort me as I shrugged her off.

"Shut up and treat Karina, she needs all the help she can get." I said walking past him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I need to talk to the Maidens, they need to know one of their own is gone." I gave everyone the cold shoulder as I pondered what just happened. That Weiss willingly sacrificed herself so that we could escape, that she admitted that she loved me knowing for a fact that the feelings weren't mutual. So why, why did she do it? It's a question I'll never know the answer to regardless of the circumstances. All I could do now was keep moving forward and focus on what I could do: save Flyresa and Karina before the same fate met them. I only hoped that I wasn't too late.


	20. Chapter 20

_Vale General Hospital_

 _Hours after the Aftermath of Beacon_

"Kyran, you're alive." A voice called out as I broke out of my silence and melancholy of the sorrow that consumed me. Lifting my head as the hair fell past my eyes with shades of red with gold taking its place. There stood Pyrrha Nikos alone as nurses and doctors walked past her and I. Sighing from the pained comfort of the hospital chair outside the room where my daughter lay sleeping. I rubbed my beard for a moment as I took into account what would come next, what sort of dangerous assignment would take its place with the so called Maidens.

"Yea, you noticed. Any news?" I said briefly and with slight agitation. She cleared her throat giving her a moment to collect her thoughts.

""No one, not even General Ironwood knows what to think of this, or even what will come next. Although I had a question for you." She said.

"Shoot."

"Where is Weiss Schnee? I haven't found any sign of her." She asked as her final words and moments echoed back to me in visceral detail

 _I'm sorry, I never got a chance to love you. Goodbye Kyran._

It was all I could think about with her name, was her death. I gripped my hand tightly as I suppressed my anger and sorrow all within me.

"Where is she?" Pyrrha asked once more before I made eye contact with the emerald eyed woman.

"She's dead Pyrrha."I stated as she gave a look of disbelief at the words.

"No, that's impossible."

"Impossible?" I scoffed getting up from my chair, now filled with anger. "She gave her life so the rest of could escape that hellhole. I personally saw her before we left, and if there was anything, anything at all that I could have done to save her, I would have committed to it." I explained to the Fall Maiden as she swallowed her pride and sighed.

"I understand, she did her duty with honor. I'll make sure to handle the funeral arrangements." She commented turning around to walk away as I just snapped.

"That's it? She was your friend. No wishful words, no breaking down, nothing? Just a husk of what you call emotions? She was the Winter Maiden, who willingly gave her life knowing that there was no return. If anything, I'd say a bit more than that. But you carry on Fall Maiden, do what you think is right, and get the hell out of my face." I threatened as she stopped and went to confront me.

"What is your issue?" She demanded from me.

"My issue is my wife and child are kidnapped by a madman and my daughter is in that room recovering from a near fatal wound and I just lost a good friend. So if I seem a little on edge, deal with it!" I yelled at her as the door opened up behind me with a doctor who is just as concerned with the argument as everyone else is. Looking back at him with ferocity. "What?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Rhodes but your daughter, she's awake." He said simply opening the door for me and walking away as I gave a final look to Pyrrha before entering the cramped room filled with hospital equipment, a young woman in a scrubs garb and a IV in her left arm as she laid silent staring at the ceiling with the occasional beep of a heartbeat monitor. I closed the door to the room and pulled a chair up next to Karina who turned her head to see me, a weak smile overcame her face as I took my seat.

"Hey dad..." She said as I placed my hand on her's, feeling the cold.

"Hey there, you doing alright?" I asked comfortingly as she shook her head disappointingly.

"Not from what the doctors tell me, seems that sword did a bit more damage that I thought." Karina responded as my eyes widened in fear.

"What do you mean? What does that mean?" I said slightly panicked.

"It tore through my spine, so, I'm paralyzed from the waist down." She said as I felt my heart drop upon hearing the words. I lowered my head as I held back tears that were begging to be released.

"No damn it, why the hell is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this sort of punishment?" I asked an unknown entity. Raising my head to connect my eyes with her once more. "Is there any chance for constructive surgery, to repair your spine?" I begged.

"Nothing is that advanced dad, you got lucky because we can replace appendages. My case on the other hand, there is simply no tech that can replace a brand new spine. I'm sorry Dad..."She apologized as I gripped her weak and cold hand.

"Never apologize, this isn't your fault and you know it. And regardless of what you may think, I will always take care of you, you're my daughter." I explained as she chuckled halfheartedly.

"You weren't the best at sentimental, always better at being a Vigilante though." She mentioned as I patted her hand.

"Then I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you. That I can promise to you." I said with confidence. I picked myself off the chair and began to the door before she spoke up again.

"Dad..." She said as she lifted the upper part of her body off the bed with pain engulfing her face and body.

"Yea kiddo?" I said with an eye over my shoulder.

"I failed to stop him, I failed even here and now, there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. In my future, he's gone mad with his own power. He killed mother just because he was bored. Killed my baby brother because he thought he was weak. Now the only one left in his way is you, and he is determined to make you follow the path that he did. So please as your daughter I am asking you, kill him and make him pay for what's he done to us all." She asked of me as I nodded my head.

"Consider it done Karina." I promised as I opened the door to my 3 other compatriots: Miles, River and Murasaki who were all waiting for me to finish up.

"I think you owe us some answers." Murasaki said as I looked at all 3 of them for a moment.

"Follow me." I said as I walked the cramped hallways of the hospital to a nearby empty room with the 3 of us occupying it. My friends all confronting me, looking for some answer to what happened back at Beacon Academy. "So, where do you want me to start?" I asked them as Miles spoke up first.

"When you first approached me with Weiss, you said you were looking for Victor yet came to me with the picture of a man who you weren't eager to explain. So, explain." Miles brought up the point while I crossed my arms.

"You want to know who that man was? The one who has been the so called henchman of Victor Schnee? The truth: He's me." I confessed as Miles stood confused for a moment.

"He's...you? What do you mean?"

"It's exactly like I said. That man is an alternate version of me. Not a clone, cyborg or some similar look alike. That man is Kyran Rhodes." I explained.

"How is that possible?" River asked.

"12 years ago, back when I was uncovering the conspiracy Victor set up, while I was out for revenge. I came across Karina who was from an alternate timeline. Where everyone we know and love is dead and the Kingdoms are in ruin. All by my hands and that of the Ethereal Grimm." I said.

"That is just a legend." Murasaki commented.

"Really?" I said as I let my hair change from black to white and my eyes to sky blue as they were all taken aback. "Then tell me what this is?"

"What the hell is that?"Miles asked.

"THIS! This is what I have lived with my entire life. This thing has been sapping off me like a parasite since the day I was born. That man, the one I hunt has told me that we are on a cycle. A cycle always warring towards the end of this world and then, I go back and make sure it happens again and again. Never ending and never stopping even when I thought he was dead. He is the one responsible for breaking Victor out of prison, for creating the Human Grimm Viral strain, for destroying Itsaku Village. He paralyzed my daughter, and he's doing it to drive me to kill him and continue the cycle whatever the cost. So the only one capable of stopping him is me." I snapped revealing the truth to my friends. My hair and eyes reverting back to their original state as I gripped my chest with pain straining my heart.

"So what are you going to do now?" River questioned.

"Going to finish this, and kill that bastard." I stated.

"Doing his bidding then?" Miles said.

"No, once I know Flyresa and Karina are safe and he is dead for sure this time. I'm taking my own life to ensure that everyone is safe." I finished.

"That's it then? Save your family and right when they have you back, you're just going to kill yourself? Can't you just kill them and that'll be the end of it?" Murasaki proposed. I just shook my head to his question,

"It isn't that simple. Believe me, if it was then I wouldn't be doing this. You're all free to leave." I ended the conversation walking towards the door.

"Kyran..." River grabbed my hand as I shrugged her off.

"Don't follow me, I started it, let me finish it." I said leaving the room and my friends behind.

 _A few days later_

I leaned on the railing of the airship effortlessly glided through the air on its way to Atlas. No doubt my doppelganger and whatever friends he brought along to help me with my efforts. Regardless, it would end only one way and that would be with this death...and mine. Reaching down to my black duffle bag of assorted gear, it opened with on top, a black and red grimm mask given to me by my sister. Holding it in front of me, it brought a smile to my face.

"I told myself, that I'd never bring myself to that life ever again. Never to become a Vigilante for my own personal justice again. Yet, here we are my old friend. I am only asking for the strength you gave me all those years again for one last endeavor. One last mission in my endless crusade. Then, you can finally be put to rest. Just help me save Flyresa and Karina from that madman." I said as an announcement came over the airship.

"Attention passengers, this flight to the Atlas Kingdom will be landing shortly, please ensure you have all your belongings before departing."

"It's time."


End file.
